Vacaciones al rojo vivo contigo
by Sofialoveanime
Summary: Los profesores de la academia preparan unas vacaciones en la playa para que los alumnos sigan con un poco de entrenamiento y mientras se diviertan, allí Rin y Shiemi descubren nuevos sentimientos que prácticamente no entienden, por lo que tendrán que investigar. 70% Rin X Shiemi, 15% Shura X Yukio y 15% Bon X Izumo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es uno de mis primeros fics, espero que les guste**

**Cap. 1: ¿Tú y yo, será como una cita?**

Era un día normal, bueno, si acaso se le podía llamar normal a un día de estudio en una academia de exorcistas con un demonio en ella, aunque todos ya le habían aceptado, asique todo prácticamente volvió a la normalidad, si acaso se le podía llamar normalidad.

Dentro de la academia para exorcistas, todos ya estaban en clases, en la última del día, el sol estaba más radiante de lo normal y todos estarían igual al recibir una noticia especial de parte del profesor Okumura.

-Muy bien, pronto empezarán las vacaciones de verano y los profesores, sabiendo que normalmente a los estudiantes se le olvida prácticamente todo en el verano, estábamos pensando una manera que también os puede ayudar en vuestras notas, ya que ahora acaba el curso sumariamos las notas en el siguiente… -empezaba a hablar Yukio y todos prestaban atención.

-Espero que nos dejen en paz un poco, que para algo es el verano ¿no? –pensaba Rin.

-Bueno, yendo al grano, para descansar todos juntos, toda la clase iremos a la playa todas las vacaciones de verano –dijo Yukio y todos estallaron de alegría.

-Que bien, ¿no, Rin? –preguntó Shiemi mirando como Rin tenía la vista perdida, pero él asintió y sonrió haciendo que ella también sonriera.

-Mañana partiremos a la hora que empiezan las clases, asique os quiero aquí con todo lo que necesitareis, que serán –Yukio se acercó a la pizarra y cogió una tiza -. Necesitareis: Una maleta con ropa para por lo menos 3 semanas, pero que no sea mucha porque en el hotel donde nos quedaremos nos darán ropa y seguramente estaremos siempre con el bañador, bien, después 2 bañadores, uno de repuesto, zapatos de playa, y si necesitáis algo más ponedlo también –terminó de hablar y al instante sonó la alarma que indicaba que acababan de acabar las clases por hoy.

Todos salieron y Shiemi fue con Rin hasta el dormitorio de los Okumura para que Yukio le diera un libro que le pidió su madre.

-Un libro ¿eh? –preguntó Rin al cabo de un rato cuando iban caminando hacía el dormitorio, Shiemi asintió.

-Sí, es para mi madre. Por cierto Rin, hace tiempo que me lo pregunto, ¿es verdad que somos amigos, no? –preguntó Shiemi un poco asustada de su respuesta.

-Claro que no Shiemi –respondió Rin haciendo que Shiemi bajara la cabeza -. Deberías saber a estas alturas que para mí eres más que una amiga y por eso somos mejores amigos, ¿no te parece? –preguntó Rin sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba y Shiemi le miró sonriendo plenamente.

-Menos mal –pensó Shiemi.

-Por cierto Shiemi, mañana nos iremos todas las vacaciones a la playa, pero yo pensaba en ir al parque de atracciones en las vacaciones, asique, ¿qué te parecería ir hoy? –preguntó él rascándose la nuca nervioso y Shiemi asintió.

-Me encantaría ir Rin –contestó ella saltando de la alegría.

-Genial –pensó Rin.

Siguieron en silencio hasta llegar al dormitorio ya que solo quedaban unos cuantos pasos, al llegar Rin abrió la puerta y los dos pasaron dentro.

-¿¡Hola, Yukio!? –gritó Rin cuando cerró la puerta después de que entraran.

-Voy –se escuchó del piso de arriba y Yukio bajó por las escaleras.

-Yuki-Chan, ¿tienes el libro para mi madre? –preguntó Shiemi sonriente y más de lo normal, lo mismo pasaba con Rin.

-Claro, voy a buscarlo –dijo mientras iba hacía la cocina -. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos que yo no sepa? Se ven muy sonrientes –dijo Yukio y Rin y Shiemi se miraron y se sonrojaron.

-No es nada Yuki-Chan –contestó Shiemi nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que no es nada? –preguntó alterado Rin agitando los brazos.

-No me refería a eso Rin, dije que no era nada porque sé que te gusta mantener tus asuntos personales en secreto –dijo Shiemi y por instinto agarró las manos de Rin impidiendo que las moviera y le miró a los ojos, no quería que se enfadara con ella, porque si pasaba quizás no irían juntos al parque y ella quería ir especialmente con él.

-Perdón Shiemi, tienes razón, perdóname –dijo Rin apenado porque tampoco se quería enfadar con ella por la misma razón que Shiemi.

-Está bien, Rin –susurró Shiemi sonriendo y soltando las manos de Rin.

-Gracias Shiemi –susurró Rin lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ella le escuchara.

-Bien, aquí tienes Moriyama-San –le dijo Yukio volviendo de la cocina y dándole un libro muy gordo a Shiemi.

-Gracias Yuki-Chan –dijo Shiemi pero al coger el libro no pudo evitar poner una mueca de dolor, ya que pesaba mucho.

-¿Te ayudo? –preguntó Rin al ver la mueca de Shiemi.

-No hace falta –reprochó ella agarrando el libro con las dos manos por debajo y apretándolo contra su pecho fuertemente.

-De acuerdo –dijo Rin poco convencido.

-Rin, te espero en mi casa en una hora –dijo Shiemi saliendo por la puerta.

-Genial –dijo Rin despidiéndose con la mano y Shiemi cerró la puerta yéndose.

-¿Y qué van a hacer, Onii-San?

-Solo cumpliremos una vieja promesa antes de las vacaciones –respondió Rin dirigiéndose a su habitación sonriente y sonrojado.

Rin fue hasta su habitación, entró, cerró la puerta y suspiró.

-Si me pongo demasiado elegante no sería mi estilo, asique puedo ponerme elegante, pero tampoco demasiado, asique… ¡ay, esto es frustrante, primero me bañaré y luego lo elegiré! –gritaba Rin muy frustrado.

-Nii-San, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Yukio a través de la puerta.

-Sí, espera, ¡Yukio, entra! –dijo Rin alterado abriendo la puerta.

-Nii-San, ¿enserio que estás bien? –preguntó Yukio con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

-Sí, pero necesito tu ayuda, cuando no te tienes que poner elegante, pero tampoco muy normal, ¿qué te pones? –preguntó Rin curioso y Yukio se quedó pensativo.

-Supongo que me pongo normal con algunos detalles elegantes o me pongo normal pero bastante elegante a la vez, medio de cada, pero si vas con Shiemi te conviene más lo segundo.

-Gracias Yukio –dijo Rin metiéndose en el baño a toda prisa.

-Suerte, Nii-San –susurró Yukio y se fue escaleras abajo.

Rin se metió en el baño y se puso a bañarse rápidamente. Shiemi acababa de llegar a su casa, saludó a su madre, le entregó el libro, le dijo que hoy quizás llegaba tarde y se fue a su habitación, allí sacó un vestido blanco con una tira verde donde iba la cintura y unos zapatos blancos con flores doradas.

-Listo, ahora me daré un baño y me prepararé, espero que te esté yendo bien, Rin –pensaba Shiemi y entró al baño.

20 minutos después Rin salió del baño y se encaminó a su habitación, estuvo como 5 minutos frente al armario recordando las palabras de Yukio y sacó un pantalón vaquero negro con detalles blancos y azul fuerte, luego se lo puso, se miró al espejo y se dirigió al armario de nuevo, solo que ahora sacó una camiseta blanca, se la puso rápidamente y se dirigió al espejo, se quedó allí como 2 minutos para luego bajar corriendo las escaleras, al ver a Yukio paró en seco.

-¿Así voy bien? –preguntó rápidamente nervioso mientras señalaba la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-Estás genial, Nii-San, yo me tengo que ir con todos los profesores a decidir que hotel será y esas cosas, ya que ya tenemos hechas las reservas, pero no lo hemos confirmado, asique no estaré para vigilarte, asique me tienes que prometer que antes de dormir harás el equipaje y lo dejarás hecho.

-Bien.

-Me voy ya, suerte Nii-San –se despidió Yukio saliendo por la puerta.

-Igualmente Yukio –susurró Rin y Yukio se fue cerrando la puerta.

Shiemi salió de la ducha y se fue a su habitación automáticamente, cogió su vestido y se lo colocó, se miró al espejo y se quedó pensando que hacía con su pelo.

-Podría atarlo, pero no sería de mi estilo, aunque quedaría bien normal pero con un adorno especial –pensaba Shiemi y de un cajón sacó una flor de metal súper fino con destellos color verde.

Rin y Shiemi se colocaron las últimas cosas que se pondrían como los zapatos y Shiemi la flor en el pelo.

-Haya voy –dijo Rin dirigiéndose a la casa de Shiemi.

**Dejen Reviews porfavor \^^/**


	2. Ir al parque contigo, mi mayor ilusión

En el anterior capítulo:

-Toda la clase iremos a la playa todas las vacaciones de verano.

-Yo pensaba en ir al parque de atracciones en las vacaciones, asique, ¿qué te parecería ir hoy?

-Me encantaría ir Rin.

-Genial.

Cap. 2: Me he divertido mucho contigo.

Rin salió de su casa hacía la de Shiemi por medio de la llave que le habían dado, igualita a la de Yukio, unos segundos después ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de Shiemi, cosa que le ponía bastante nervioso.

-Hola Rin –saludó Shiemi que acaba de salir al jardín para esperarle fuera.

-Shiemi –Rin solo pudo decir esa palabra antes de fijarse en como vestía Shiemi y sonrojarse, con ese vestido la vio más hermosa que nunca, además de con la flor en el pelo y los zapatos daban su "toque" identificando al instante que era ella.

Mientras que Shiemi se sonrojó y se sorprendió de como vestía Rin, camisa blanca y pantalón negro, no se veía muy diferente de como vestía el uniforme, pero a Shiemi le pareció muy nuevo en él, además de dar su "toque" con el pantalón y los zapatos donde se distinguían unas llamas azules y rojas.

-Estás genial Rin –susurró Shiemi y Rin lo consiguió oír gracias a sus orejas haciéndolo sonrojar aún más, al igual que Shiemi.

-Tú también estás genial, aunque yo diría que hermosa.

-Gracias Rin, ¿nos vamos ya? –preguntó nerviosa Shiemi.

-Claro, en marcha –dijo Rin cogiéndola de la mano mientras los dos empezaban a caminar.

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del parque, Rin pagó las entradas y entraron.

-Shiemi, ya sabes que puedes sonreír –le dijo Rin al ver que luchaba por no sonreír.

-Gracias Rin –susurró Shiemi y le sonrió cálidamente haciéndole sonrojar de nuevo.

-Está bien –susurró Rin.

-¿A qué podríamos subir primero? –preguntó Shiemi mirando maravillada todas las atracciones,

-Elige la que más te guste.

-La casa de los fantasmas –dijo entusiasmada Shiemi y Rin se alegró de que no recordara ese día en el que fueron de misión y un fantasma estuvo asustándola todo el día, ni siquiera él quería recordar ese día, ya que fue su primer encuentro con Amaimon.

-Bien, vamos –le dijo Rin cogiéndole la mano, Así que fueron primero a la casa de los fantasmas.

-Al entrar en la casa de los fantasmas, una persona disfrazada de fantasma fue para asustarlos, naturalmente, solo se asustó Shiemi, que se agarró al brazo de Rin como si tuviera pegamento.

Pero cuando apareció una persona disfrazada de un demonio en llamas azules, fueron los dos los que se asustaron y Rin sacó a Shiemi corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

-Perdón Shiemi –susurró Rin cuando salieron y recuperó el aliento.

-No te preocupes, yo también me asusté –susurró Shiemi jadeando por el susto.

-¿A qué te gustaría ir ahora? –preguntó Rin cuando pasaron unos cuantos segundos y los dos habían recuperado el aliento.

-A las tazas –respondió Shiemi señalando las tacitas y Rin asintió.

-Bien, vamos –le cogió de la mano y se dirigieron hacia allí.

Al llegar a las tazas subieron, se notaba que Shiemi estaba un poco asustada, pero tenía muchos ánimos.

Cuando empezó todo a girar, Rin empezó a mover la taza despacio, para luego aumentar la velocidad, pero tampoco demasiado, cosa que Shiemi le agradeció sonriendo.

Cuando la atracción paró los dos bajaron y se sentaron en un banco cercano sonrientes.

-¿Siguiente? –preguntó Rin mirando todas las atracciones maravillada.

-Yo creo que ya no puedo elegir entre tantas Rin, elige tú esta vez –respondió ella mirándole.

-Bien, pues…


	3. El mejor día de mi vida

**Siento haber tardado con lo del capítulo 2, asique puse el 2 y rápidamente el 3, espero que les esté gustando mi fic, gracias a todos, y muchísimas gracias esmeraldaxx200 siempre me das inspiración, gracias y espero que te esten gustando mis fics**

En el anterior capítulo:

-Estás genial Rin.

-Tú también estás genial, aunque yo diría que hermosa.

-Gracias Rin, ¿nos vamos ya?

-Claro, en marcha.

-¿Siguiente?

-Yo creo que ya no puedo elegir entre tantas atracciones Rin, elige tú esta vez.

-Bien, pues…

**Cap. 3: El mejor día de mi vida.**

-Por cierto Rin –empezó a hablar Shiemi ya que Rin se quedó mirando todas las atracciones pensativo.

-Dime Shiemi.

-Me preguntaba si al salir del parque de atracciones podías venir un segundo a mi casa, tengo algo para agradecerte esto, solo que se me olvidó –le explicó Shiemi mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada.

-Claro, no te preocupes, aunque si tú quieres vamos ahora –le dijo Rin sonriéndole.

-Claro, no hay problema, mientras podremos ir decidiéndonos por una atracción.

-Claro, vamos –dijo Rin agarrando la mano de Shiemi y levantándose, ella se levantó también y se fueron hasta la salida.

Luego salieron del parque y se encaminaron a la casa de Shiemi. Unos 6 minutos después llegaron, saludaron a la madre de Shiemi y Rin se quedó esperando a Shiemi en el jardín.

Cuando Shiemi salió, llevaba en las manos una caja roja del tamaño de sus manos con un lazo azul en el centro, Rin la cogió y Shiemi asintió dándole permiso para abrirla, por lo que Rin estiró una punta del lazo, cuando lo quitó lo dejó encima de su hombro para luego poder volver a poner todo dentro de la caja, ya que así no se perdería.

-Abre la caja Rin –susurró Shiemi al ver como Rin miraba maravillado la caja.

-Vale –susurró Rin y la abrió, adentro había una lámpara en forma de corazón azul del tamaño de una mano, en ese momento Shiemi lo tomó con delicadeza, le dio la vuelta y tocó un botón haciendo que dentro de la lámpara saliera un fuego azul que brillaba intensamente.

-¿Qué…? -iba a preguntar Rin, pero Shiemi sonrió haciendo que se callara.

-No es fuego de demonio, si no, como la lámpara es azul, esas llamas son rojas, pero se ven azules –explicó ella sonriente, le dio la lámpara y Rin la cogió con cuidado.

-Gracias Shiemi, ¿enserio es para mí? –preguntó Rin incrédulo y maravillado ya que era el mejor regalo que le hubiesen regalado nunca y justo ella, su "mejor amiga", aunque ya, para él empezaba a ser algo más.

-Claro, pero ten cuidado, es muy frágil.

-Genial, muchas gracias Shiemi –Rin cogió la caja y rápidamente dejó la lámpara dentro para luego abrazar a Shiemi -. Es uno de los mejores regalos de mi vida, el mejor de todos.

-No pasa nada –susurró Shiemi correspondiendo el abrazo sonrojada, la cara de Rin prácticamente echaba humo de vergüenza, ni él se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

-¿Volvemos a el parque? –susurró Rin mientras intentaba que sus sentimientos se tranquilizaran, ya que si Shiemi le veía así se preocuparía.

-Seguro, Rin –respondió Shiemi separándose un poco de él.

-Genial, vamos –Rin cogió la caja, le colocó el lazo de nuevo y se lo metió en el bolsillo, ya que era bastante fino y sus bolsillos muy grandes, por lo que cabía perfectamente.

-Si –respondió ella y se encaminaron hacia el parque de atracciones de nuevo.

-¿Pensaste a que atracción ir? –preguntó Shiemi cuando estaban por llegar.

-Más o menos, pero gracias a alguien recordé una atracción a la que podríamos ir al final de todo –dijo Rin sonriendo.

-¿Cuál? –tenía que reconocerlo, Shiemi estaba muy entusiasmada y curiosa por todas las atracciones.

-Se llama Noria, es como una rueda gigante que da vueltas –explicó Rin.

-¿Pero, eso no da miedo?

-Para nada, tú vas en una especie de habitación transparente y vas mirando toda la ciudad, es realmente increíble, aunque nunca he subido, Yukio me explicó que era así y pensaba ir cuando viniéramos tú y yo –explicó Rin rascándose la nuca sonrojado.

-Genial Rin –susurró Shiemi, cosa que sorprendió a Rin.

-¿Por qué?

-Me refiero a que pudiéramos venir sin ningún contratiempo y sin nadie, solo los dos.

-Cierto –susurró Rin pensando en las palabras de Shiemi.

-"Solos, como una cita" –pasó por la mente de Rin haciendo que una sonrisa tonta apareciera, pero como Shiemi iba mirando hacia el frente no se dio cuenta.

Llegaron de nuevo al parque y entraron.

-¿Qué te parecería eso? -preguntó Shiemi señalando una montaña rusa gigante.

-No creo que quieras subir allí –le aconsejó Rin con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué, tiene algo malo?

-Verás, esa atracción es… como decirlo… para darle mini infartos a la gente, ya que es como un autobús, que va por todas esas especies de cuerdas que se llaman railes, que van por todo el parque, hasta boca abajo, no es buena idea –intentó convencerla Rin, pero los ojos de Shiemi cada vez brillaban más.

-¡Montemos! –gritó Shiemi entusiasmada.

-B-bien, pero si te da miedo luego no me eches la culpa –susurró Rin agarrando más fuerte la mano de Shiemi pero no demasiado y empezó a caminar hacia la atracción.

-Bien –susurró decidida Shiemi caminando decididamente como Rin.

Al llegar se sentaron en la primera fila por capricho de Shiemi y gracias a que por ahora estaba vacío, Rin estaba sorprendido del valor de Shiemi en ese momento, que se sentó sonriente y agarró la mano de Rin diciendo que "así estaba más segura".

Al empezar se colocaron los cinturones y todo empezó a moverse, para que unos segundos después ya empezara a moverse bastante rápido, cosa que hacía que Shiemi se agarrara al brazo y no a la mano de Rin aterrada.

-Te dije que esto sería mucho para ti –susurró Rin, pero no se dio cuenta de que estaban subiendo y unos segundos después estaban bajando a toda velocidad haciendo que los dos gritaran de miedo.

Cuando paró la atracción Rin y Shiemi se levantaron sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba complemente helado del miedo, por lo que se sentaron en el banco más cercano, los dos se miraron y se llevaron la mano a la boca para aguantar la risa.

-Tu pelo –llegó a decir Shiemi aguantando la risa.

-Y el tuyo –susurró Rin destapándose la boca y riendo a carcajadas, cosa que también hizo Shiemi, ya que el pelo de los dos estaba muy, pero que muy alborotado.

Cuando consiguieron parar de reírse vieron que había empezado a anochecer.

-Creo que deberíamos ir ya a la Noria, Rin, pronto cerrarán el parque –le dijo Shiemi un poco triste de que todo acabara.

-Vendremos otro día ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, no nos subimos en todas las atracciones –susurró Rin haciendo sonreír a Shiemi -. Pero ahora vamos a la Noria, te va a encantar y seguramente a mí también.

-Claro, ¿es eso? –preguntó Shiemi señalando la Noria.

-Sí, vamos –Rin agarró la mano de Shiemi y empezó a correr.

-¡Sí! –Shiemi también empezó a correr y llegaron rápidamente.

-Entremos.

-Claro.

Los dos entraron en una de las cabinas y se sentaron.

-Es hermoso –susurró Shiemi viendo por la gigantesca ventana como se veía la cuidad.

-Cuando empiece a moverse supongo que se verá más hermoso aún –susurró Rin a su lado mirando también por el cristal.

Cuando empezó a moverse, la cabina se tambaleó un poco por lo que Rin agarró las manos de Shiemi para que no se cayera.

-Gracias Rin.

-Tranquila, mira –dijo Rin soltando las manos de Shiemi y señalando el cristal, donde ya se veía hasta la academia a lo lejos y cada vez subían más.

-Hermoso –dijeron a la vez sonrojándose.

-No tanto como tú –pensó Rin en voz alta, pero al darse cuenta se tapó la boca con la mano rápidamente viendo como de su cara salía humo.

-Gra-gracias Rin, ¿pero estás bien? Estás echando humo.

-Estoy bien –susurró Rin mirando de nuevo por la ventana intentando calmarse a toda costa.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Rin cuando llegaron al punto más alto y la cabina se tambaleó demasiado haciendo que los dos se cayeran de la silla en la que estaban sentados y cayeran al suelo.

-R-Rin –alcanzó a decir Shiemi al ver que Rin estaba literalmente bajo ella abrazándola fuertemente haciendo que cuando cayó al suelo no se hiciera daño.

-¡Perdón Shiemi! Lo hice de reflejo y yo… -se cayó al ver que la Noria empezaba a bajar lentamente.

-No te preocupes Rin, gracias –susurró Shiemi, Rin aflojó sus manos y Shiemi se levantó ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara.

-Gracias Shiemi –Rin cogió la mano de Shiemi y se levantó.

-Otra vez no –pensó Rin al ver que la cabina se tambaleó de nuevo y más fuerte aún que antes, por lo que abrazó a Shiemi y se sentó en el suelo para que no se cayeran ni nada parecido.

-¡Tenemos unas interferencias, lo sentimos mucho, en unos minutos se arreglará! –se escuchó de debajo de la Noria.

-¡Minutos! Maldita sea –susurró Rin enfadado.

-Rin, casi no puedo respirar –Rin soltó a Shiemi al instante.

-Perdón Shiemi, no intentaba…

-Está bien Rin –susurró Shiemi poniendo sus manos encima de las de Rin y acariciándolas.

Ante eso, Rin solo se quedó inmóvil y sonrojado.

-¡Todo listo! –se escuchó de arriba y la Noria empezó a moverse, por lo que Shiemi y Rin se levantaron, al bajar del todo, se abrieron las puertas y los dos salieron.

-Perdonen por las molestias –se disculpó un hombre de mantenimiento.

-No pasa nada, no se preocupe –decía Shiemi.

Rin y Shiemi salieron del parque y ya estaban todas las farolas encendidas debido a que el cielo ya estaba totalmente azul oscuro, sin una sola nube, mientras que la luna que hoy estaba llena brillaba intensamente rodeada de estrellas.

-Vámonos –dijeron los dos a la vez y se rieron mientras se encaminaban primero a la casa de Shiemi.

Al llegar Shiemi subió las escaleras y se despidió de Rin con la mano, cosa que imitó Rin, pero Shiemi lo pensó unos segundos antes de bajar corriendo y abrazar a Rin.

-Gracias Rin, este fue el mejor día de mi vida, muchísimas gracias –le dijo al oído.

-El mío también, gracias y aún más gracias por el regalo, siempre lo conservaré.

-Bien, me voy, hasta mañana –susurró antes de darle a Rin un beso en la mejilla y subir corriendo las escaleras, se despidió con la mano y entró, mientras que Rin solo se tocó la mejilla e hizo con la mano un puño.

-¡Bien! –pasó por la cabeza de Rin, mientras que él caminaba hacia el dormitorio, llegaba bastante tarde -. Espero que Yukio no haya vuelto, ya que todavía no preparé la maleta.

Cuando Rin llegó al dormitorio, entró rápidamente y se metió en su habitación, pero al abrir la puerta tragó saliva rápidamente.

-Mierda –pensó al ver a un demonio de espaldas con su espada y el triple de alto que él.

En el siguiente capítulo:

-¿Cómo es que Rin no vino a clases, Yuki-Chan?

-Es mejor que lo veas por ti misma.

-¿Eres idiota? Pudiste morir ¿y aun así solo protegiste mi regalo?

-No es un simple regalo, es el mejor regalo de mi vida, y encima si viene de ti, estoy dispuesto a protegerlo con mucho más que mi vida.

**Hola, ¿os gustó? espero que si, dejad Reviews porfavor, el siguiente capítulo: "Eres un idiota, pero por alguna razón, mi idiota"**


	4. Eres un idiota, pero mi idiota

**Hola, como hoy tuve muchísimo tiempo y tenía mucha inspiración me puse a hacer como 2 caps enteros, se habrán dado cuenta, espero que les guste, suerte a todos con sus fics y espero que les esté gustando mi fic.**

* * *

**En el anterior capítulo:**

**-Creo que deberíamos ir ya a la Noria, Rin, pronto cerrarán el parque.**

**-Vendremos otro día ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, no nos subimos en todas las atracciones.**

* * *

**-Gracias Rin, este fue el mejor día de mi vida, muchísimas gracias –le dijo al oído.**

**-El mío también, gracias y aún más gracias por el regalo, siempre lo conservaré.**

**Cap. 4: Eres un idiota, pero por alguna razón, mi idiota.**

Cuando Rin llegó al dormitorio, entró rápidamente y se metió en su habitación, pero al abrir la puerta tragó saliva rápidamente.

-Mierda –pensó al ver a un demonio de espaldas con su espada y el triple de alto que él.

-Por fin estás aquí, mi joven amo, Satán no te necesita, pero yo sí, para machacarte –decía el monstruo girándose hacia Rin.

-Mira, lo único que me da verdadero miedo ahora, es Yukio si ve que no hice la maleta, asique apártate de mi camino.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? –soltó el demonio y con su mano agarró a Rin rompiendo el suelo y bajando literalmente al piso de abajo.

-¡Suéltame! –gritaba Rin intentando soltarse de la mano del demonio que parecía que cada vez crecía más.

Por la mañana, en la academia de exorcistas:

-Buenos días a todos, siento deciros que el viaje se suspenderá hasta mañana –anunció Yukio cuando entró.

Shiemi levantó la mano mirando el sitio a su lado vacío, eso le producía miedo y desde ayer por la noche cuando se despidió se sentía mal, como si algo estuviera mal.

¿Si, Moriyama-San? –preguntó Yukio cuando todos dejaron de protestar.

-¿Cómo es que Rin no vino a clases?

-Es mejor que lo veas por ti misma y todos vosotros también, pero tenéis que ser sigilosos si queréis saber la respuesta a por que retrasamos el viaje y porque Rin no acudió a clases hoy.

-¡Sí! –aceptaron todos y Yukio salió por la puerta dándole la señal de que les siguieran, para luego hacerles la señal de silencio, a lo que todos asintieron.

Yukio cogió una llave, la colocó en una puerta y cuando todos entraron no se lo creían, era el dormitorio de Yukio y de Rin, con todo destrozado completamente y casi todo lleno de sangre, cosa que hizo que Shiemi se alterara muchísimo.

-Por aquí –susurró Yukio y abrió una puerta, dentro todo estaba intacto y había una cama, donde estaba Rin durmiendo y jadeando a la vez con vendas por todo el cuerpo y en las vendas del pecho se podía comprobar que había sangre.

-¡Rin! –pensó Shiemi y se llevó las manos al rostro, para luego ir despacio hacia Rin.

-Al parecer Rin estaba protegiendo algo del demonio que le atacó, no puedo saber que es, ya que cada vez que intento arrebatarlo él se enfurece –explicó Yukio y todos se acercaron también a Rin silenciosamente, mientras lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Shiemi.

-¿Y qué es lo que protege? –preguntó Bon curioso.

-Un paquete bastante fino color rojo con un lazo azul –ante eso Shiemi abrió mucho los ojos y sus lágrimas empezaron a fluir más rápido.

-Entonces todo esto es culpa mía –pensó en voz alta Shiemi mientras miles de lágrimas se caían al suelo dejando atónitos a todos.

-¿Qué tienes tú que ver, Moriyama-San? –preguntó Konekomaru.

-Yo le di ese regalo a Rin, él me dijo que, que le encantaba, y que siempre lo conservaría, por lo que es culpa mía –reveló Shiemi, pero una mano le agarró un brazo haciendo que sacara las manos de su rostro.

-No digas eso, no es culpa tuya –susurró Rin tosiendo y abriendo un ojo.

-Nii-San –pensó Yukio, con lo débil que estaba, lo menos probable del mundo es que despertara.

-Chicos, lo siento, por culpa mía tendréis que esperar hasta mañana para las vacaciones en la playa –se disculpó Rin cerrando los ojos y soltando el brazo de Shiemi.

-Lo importante ahora es que descanses –dijo Shima y todos parecieron de acuerdo.

-Rin, perdón –susurró Shiemi.

-No me tienes que pedir perdón.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, solo no lo hagas.

-Nii-San, te dejaremos descansar, vamos chicos, tenemos clase –dijo Yukio y todos se dirigieron detrás de él para salir.

-Yukio, ¿podría hablar con Shiemi unos minutos? –preguntó Rin sacando el regalo y sonriendo.

-Claro Nii-San, pero prométeme descansar.

-Lo prometo.

-Bien –Yukio fue hasta Shiemi que ya estaba yéndose por la puerta mientras los demás la intentaban consolar pues sabían que Shiemi era bastante sentimental.

-Shiemi-San, tú puedes quedarte si quieres a hablar con Rin, luego te daré lo que dimos en la clase –le dijo Yukio poniéndole una mano en el hombro y Shiemi sonrió y asintió.

-Gracias Yuki-Chan –susurró Shiemi antes de correr a donde estaba Rin, que se había sentado en la cama agarrándose el pecho ya que el monstruo le clavó una especie de espina y todavía le dolía.

-Oye Rin acuéstate –exigió Shiemi y Rin se acostó al instante.

-Shiemi, perdóname por favor –susurró Rin mientras le daba el regalo, Shiemi lo cogió sin comprender y al sacar la lámpara, esta tenía un pequeño rasguño.

-¿Eres idiota? Pudiste morir ¿y aun así solo protegiste mi regalo? –preguntó Shiemi y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-No es un simple regalo, es el mejor regalo de mi vida, y encima si viene de ti, estoy dispuesto a protegerlo con mucho más que mi vida –le dijo Rin secándole las lágrimas ya que Shiemi se sentó en el suelo al lado de la cama.

-Puede ser así Rin, pero si mueres todo acabó ¿sabes? Y no quiero perderte, nunca, nunca –decía Shiemi cogiendo la lámpara y poniéndole encima del rasguño una hoja de laurel, que hizo que la lámpara se arreglara por completo.

-Lo siento Shiemi, no quería preocuparte así –Rin borró su sonrisa pensando en lo que pasó la antigua noche -. Sabes… si no hubiera tenido tu regalo habría muerto igual, ya que el demonio fue a por la lámpara porque vio que era importante para mí, pero antes quería matarme, por lo que en cierto modo me salvó, por que pude confundir al demonio de cuál era su verdadero objetivo.

-Vale Rin, me da igual eso, lo que me importa es que estés vivo, no quiero que mueras y punto, ¿puedes entenderlo? –susurró Shiemi abrazándolo despacio para no hacerle daño.

-Shiemi, si estás tú aquí nunca moriré –le dijo Rin tomando su rostro con delicadeza.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Rin? –preguntó Shiemi sonrojándose de la cercanía que tenían.

-Porque estoy seguro de que si tengo a alguien especial al que tengo que proteger, seguiré viviendo pase lo que pase –explicó Rin haciendo que Shiemi sonriera.

-Estoy segura de eso Rin –pensó Shiemi cerrando los ojos un momento, pero se detuvo al sentir algo contra sus labios, por lo que abrió los ojos y se sonrojó a más no poder, Rin la estaba besando.

Shiemi no sabía qué hacer, quería corresponderle, pero no sabía cómo, por lo que solo cerró los ojos y le abrazó para que él supiera que ella intentaba corresponderle, cosa que Rin captó, pero era demasiado tarde, se habían quedado sin aire.

Por lo que se separaron muy sonrojados, pero sin abrir los ojos, ninguno se atrevía a hablar al otro, ya que, ¿qué le debía decir? Por lo que fueron valientes y abrieron los ojos encontrándose con los ojos del otro, haciéndoles sonrojar más.

-Perdón Shiemi, no era mi intención –se disculpó Rin mirando hacia otro lado.

-Fue culpa mía en realidad, perdóname Rin –se disculpó esta vez Shiemi y Rin tenía ganas de decir: "Tú no tienes la culpa, si a mí me gustó" pero no pudo, sus palabras estaban trancadas en su garganta, al igual que las de Shiemi.

-Bueno Rin, me voy a clase, que Yuki-Chan se podría enfadar –susurró Shiemi levantándose, cogió la lámpara y se la dio a Rin, que la miró asombrado.

-Está arreglada –exclamó Rin y Shiemi asintió.

-Cuando tenga rasguños así, un poco profundos, solo pon una hoja de laurel encima, aunque si es muy profunda o muy grande usa más hojas, ahora me tengo que ir, nos vemos Rin –Shiemi se despidió con la mano y Rin la imitó.

Cuando Shiemi se fue Rin dejó escapar un suspiro de culpa y rabia.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, ahora quizás Shiemi no me vuelva a hablar, soy idiota, aunque tocar sus labios fue de lo mejor –Rin se pegó a voluntad en el pecho haciéndole daño.

-Soy idiota –pensó y con una mano, se la colocó sobre la cara -. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que Shiemi me abrazó, es posible que me correspondiera, o quizás solo quería librarse, mierda, ¿Qué hago? Quizás debería preguntarle a Shura o a Yukio, pero ellos dos me matarían si les digo lo que pasó, me dirían que como se me ocurre y todo ese rollo.

-Rin, me dijeron que un demonio te atacó anoche –dijo Shura entrando en la habitación haciendo que una gota estilo anime pasara por la cabeza de Rin.

-Pues si –confirmó Rin.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Shura señalando la lámpara.

-Es una lámpara que me regaló Shiemi, mira –le dijo encendiéndola.

-Guau, nunca vi que a alguien se le ocurriera poner en un recipiente azul llamas, ahora parecen llamas de demonio.

-¿Verdad que sí? Ayer protegí esto a toda costa, por cierto Shura.

-Dime –Shura se sentó en un borde de la cama.

-Cuando estás enamorado o enamorada de alguien y no sabes si a esa persona le gustas, ¿cómo lo averiguas? –Rin sabía que se tenía que arriesgar, Shura en el fondo era buena chica según él.

-Bien, te pondré un ejemplo, no es de verdad, es un ejemplo, que te quede bien claro en esa cabeza tuya.

-Bien.

-Imagínate que yo estoy enamorada de alguien, yo no soy muy buena con los sentimientos ¿sabes? Ya que cada vez que demuestro mucho mis sentimientos mis enemigos usan eso en mi contra, por lo que cuando me enamoro tiendo a tratarlo mal, pero tampoco mucho, ya me entiendes.

-Más o menos.

-Bueno, pues si yo no tuviera ese defecto y estuviera enamorada, lo trataría bien, intentando averiguar si siente lo mismo por mí, si se sonroja mucho cuando está contigo puede ser una posibilidad, si es muy amable contigo, si daría su vida por ti y moriría si tu mueres, más o menos así –Shura estaba hablando mientras movía las manos nerviosa.

-Tú estás enamorada ¿verdad? –preguntó Rin con voz burlona.

-Claro que no, pedazo de idiota.

-¿No será de Yukio? –preguntó pícaramente y Shura cometió el mayor error de su vida, sonrojarse por primera vez.

-Claro que no.

-Sí, te sonrojaste, te guardaría el secreto si tú me guardas el mío.

-Suéltalo.

-Necesito saber que siente Shiemi por mí, ya que… ya que…

-¿Qué estupidez hiciste ahora?

-Yo… la b-bese –confesó Rin rojo como un tomate.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

-Y que podía hacer, se había preocupado por mí demasiado, había estado llorando y encima me abrazó estando tan cerca de su cara y cerró los ojos, ¡y que mierda iba a hacer! Mi cuerpo me dio la orden de besarla y listo –explicaba Rin sentándose y agitando las manos como loco mientras su cara estaba como un tomate.

-Tranquilo, dime, ¿te correspondió?

-No lo sé, cuando la besé me abrazó más, pero no sé si es porque no sabía cómo corresponder, si quería escapar o algo así, estoy perdido, ya que tengo miedo de si me va a volver a hablar.

-Tú por lo menos has avanzado algo, yo todavía estoy en la puerta, mientras que tú ya has caminado varios pasos.

-Te propongo otro trato, ¿Qué te parece que yo intente dejarte siempre a solas con Yukio y tú intentas dejarme a mí a solas con Shiemi?

-Buen trato, acepto –accedió Shura y los dos se dieron un apretón de manos.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

-Bien, los equipos serán: Rin y Shiemi, Bon e Izumo, Shima y Konekomaru y por último yo y Yukio, bien, ahora intenten practicar mucho antes de mañana.

-¡Sí!

-Nos tocó juntos Rin.

-Sí, genial.

**Espero que les haya gustado, creo que en un tiempo no podré subir mucho, peor lo intentaré, suerte y dejen Reviews onegai**


	5. El verano comienza

**Ya está el capítulo 5, espero que les guste y que dejen Reviews:**

* * *

En el anterior capítulo:

-Necesito saber que siente Shiemi por mí, ya que… ya que…

-¿Qué estupidez hiciste ahora?

-Yo… la b-bese.

* * *

** Cap. 5: El verano comienza.**

Rin y Shura se estrecharon las manos y sonrieron.

-Oye Rin –empezó a hablar Shura cuando pasaron unos segundos.

-Dime.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ves en ella?

-¿En Shiemi? –preguntó Rin y Shura asintió.

-Es hermosa, pero eso no cuenta mucho en lo que siento por ella, ella es valiente aunque no lo parezca, es realmente fuerte, bastante adorable y tengo que admitir que aunque parezca que casi siempre necesita ser salvada por alguien, puedo asegurar que solo con un empujón, es capaz de todo.

-Sientes cosas muy fuertes Rin, yo desgraciadamente no puedo decir lo mismo de mí, ya que como siempre estamos peleando, hasta diciéndonos cosas hirientes, es casi imposible que me llegue a amar algún día, pero vosotros sois como almas gemelas, en ese sentido te respeto mucho Rin.

-Gracias Shura, pero ahora tu mayor problema no es pensar en si te llegará a querer, si no a intentar entrar un paso, y ver lo que hay por dentro para poder seguir.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso, de tu tonta cabecita?

-Mira quien lo dijo, mira que decir que Yukio no te llegaría a amar, eso es de débiles.

-¿Quieres demostrar que soy débil en una batalla o me lo parece a mí?

-Quiero demostrarlo, pero… ¡cómo quieres que luche estando herido!

-Bien, bien, descansa, que como mañana no estés bastante curado, te quedarás aquí todo el verano y nos iremos sin ti, por lo que perderás oportunidad de estar con tu querida Shiemi, asique, nos vemos –se despidió Shura dirigiéndose a la puerta y despidiéndose con la mano de un sonrojado y furioso Rin.

-Mañana te derrotaré.

-Eso me gustará verlo.

-Maldita… -susurró Rin cuando Shura se fue cerrando la puerta.

-Aunque si descanso todo el día es posible que ya me pueda mover completamente en unas horas e ir con Shiemi, necesito averiguar lo que siente por mí lo más pronto posible –pensó Rin y se acostó cerrando los ojos.

6 horas después:

Habían terminado las clases y Paku vio que Shiemi estaba decaída en la hora del almuerzo, asique se acercó a ella rápidamente.

-¡Shiemi-San! –gritaba Paku y Shiemi paró de caminar y se giró, donde vio que Paku se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Paku-San?

-Quería ver si estabas bien, hoy has estado muy decaída ¿no?

-Si… pero no es nada importante –respondió Shiemi bajando la mirada, no quería mentir, pero tampoco quería preocuparla.

-Shiemi-San, ¿te gustaría contármelo? Para esto también están las amigas.

-Si, por favor –respondió Shiemi y Paku la llevó agarrándola de la mano a la fuente.

-Cuenta, que pasó.

-Verás, ayer Rin y yo fuimos a un parque de atracciones como una vieja promesa, y yo le di un regalo para agradecérselo, y cuando nos despedimos, un demonio le atacó, y el idiota de Rin solo protegió mi regalo antes de protegerse a él mismo y ahora está muy herido y siento que es mi culpa –explicó Shiemi sintiendo que las lágrimas no salían, y ella sabía por qué.

-Pobre Okumura-Kun, pero eso significa que ese regalo era muy preciado para él.

-Lo sé, dijo que siempre lo conservaría –relató Shiemi y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en lo que pasó en la habitación.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves muy roja.

-Es que pasó otra cosa… pero es difícil contarlo ¿sabes?

-Puedes contármelo, no se lo contaré a nadie.

-Gracias Paku-San, verás, cuando me dijo eso yo le abracé y… y él empezó a decir que nunca moriría si tenía a una persona especial a la que proteger y yo cerré los ojos un momento… y luego… él…

-¿Estás bien? Estás como un tomate.

-Es que él… él me besó –confesó Shiemi jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Qué hizo qué? –preguntó Paku emocionada.

-Lo que escuchaste, pero… yo no sé bien lo que siento por él, pero aun así quise corresponder… pero no sabía cómo… y por eso intenté abrazarlo más fuerte para que supiera que estaba ahí, pero ahora no sé qué hacer –explicaba Shiemi haciendo gestos incomprensibles.

-Eso es bueno Shiemi, si tú estás enamorada de él, que te haya besado puede significar que él te ama a ti también –dijo Paku tomándola las manos entusiasmada.

-Lo se Paku-San, pero el problema, es que no sé cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos.

-Eso es bastante malo, pero podrías intentar averiguarlos este verano, tendrás mucho tiempo, ¿no?

-Es cierto, gracias Paku.

-No hay de que, ahora debería irme, tenía que irme con Izumo-Chan y seguro de que se enfadará.

-Bien, nos vemos Paku-San y muchas gracias por escucharme.

-No pasa nada, acude a mi cuando necesites estas cosas y tranquila, no diré nada.

-Gracias –gritó Shiemi y se fue despidiéndose con la mano, cosa que imitó Paku.

Shiemi fue corriendo hasta el dormitorio de Yukio y Rin propuesta a algo importante.

Mientras, en otro lado, había un par peleando, ¿adivináis quiénes?

-¡Hoy no pude estudiar, asique no pude recitarlo completo, es todo! –gritaba Bon.

-¡No digas estupideces, tu estudias todos los días, tuvo que ser por otra razón! –gritaba también Izumo.

-Izumo-Chan, siento llegar tarde, estuve un rato en la fuente con…

-No pasa nada Paku, vámonos de aquí –respondió Izumo mirando con rabia a Bon, cogió la mano de Paku se fue en dirección contraria a la que estaba antes.

-Tsk, es una maleducada, ¿y qué si no pude estudiar? Es verdad, ayer Shima y Konekomaru me ataron a la cama diciendo que necesitaba descansar, maldita sea –se quejaba en su mente Bon mientras se dirigía al dormitorio de los chicos.

-Izumo-Chan, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Paku preocupada porque Izumo lucía enfadada y a la vez como dañada.

-No Paku, ese idiota… siempre me hace enfadar, no lo soporto, es idiota –explicó Izumo.

-Tranquilízate, los que se odian pueden llegar a amarse.

-Pero que dices Paku, de este idiota ni de broma –dijo Izumo parándose y mirando a Paku sonrojada.

-Lo sé, no te enfades.

-Pues intenta no decir estupideces Paku.

Izumo miró hacia delante y siguió caminando mientras Paku sonreía divertida.

-Suerte Shiemi-San –pensó Paku.

Mientras en el dormitorio de los Okumura:

Shiemi tocó el timbre y Yukio abrió.

-Moriyama-San, buenos días, ¿necesitas algo?

-Buenos días Yukio, verás… ¿está Rin despierto? –preguntó Shiemi.

-Ahora mismo no, pero se puso una alarma que sonará en unos 5 minutos, asique puedes esperar dentro si quieres –ofreció Yukio apartándose de la puerta.

-Gracias Yuki-Chan –respondió Shiemi pasando.

Shiemi se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de Rin a esperar que la alarma sonase y así Rin despertase.

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo:

-¿Y Shiemi?

-Se despertó temprano, está en la azotea, pero necesita estar sola, déjala.

-Claro…

-Tranquilízate, nuestro trato sigue en pie ¿no?


	6. Nos vamos ya

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten:**

En el anterior capítulo:

-Eso es bueno Shiemi, si tú estás enamorada de él, que te haya besado puede significar que él te ama a ti también.

-Lo se Paku-San, pero el problema, es que no sé cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos.

* * *

-Izumo-Chan, ¿estás bien?

-No Paku, ese idiota… siempre me hace enfadar, no lo soporto, es idiota.

-Tranquilízate, los que se odian pueden llegar a amarse.

-Pero que dices Paku, de este idiota ni de broma.

* * *

**Cap. 6: Nos marchamos ya.**

Shiemi esperaba a que la alarma de Rin sonase para que él despertase, mientras que Rin dormía plácidamente con algo en especial…

En el sueño de Rin:

Rin caminaba tranquilamente por el parque de atracciones, todo estaba apagado y era pleno día, eso confundía a Rin.

-Me pregunto qué piensa Shiemi de mí –pensaba Rin –caminando por al lado de todas las atracciones.

-Eres muy raro –susurró alguien cayendo del cielo y mostrándose enfrente de él.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Rin al ver que tenía una especie de túnica que le cubría todo el cuerpo y la cara.

-Tu conciencia –respondió simplemente -. Vine a visitarte a tu sueño para preguntarte algo, ¿de verdad sientes algo por Shiemi?

-Claro que sí, eres mi conciencia, ¿no? –preguntó Rin un poco confundido.

-Sí, te aviso, Shiemi está sentada a tu lado esperando que despiertes para hablar contigo, vete pensando que le vas a decir –ante esas palabras Rin se sonrojó y se tocó los labios.

-Bien, le diré que… que necesito aclarar mi sentimientos, punto final –susurró Rin avergonzado.

-Eso también lo necesita Shiemi, por eso vino a hablar contigo.

-Ya veo…

-Rin, vine a hablar contigo a tu sueño porque pienso que deberías dejarle tiempo a Shiemi, su corazón se veía muy confundido cuando se fue antes.

-Ya veo… yo también necesito tiempo, ¿no?

-Sí, pero por ahora descansa y piensa en que le dirás a Shiemi.

-Mira, yo no estoy acostumbrado a pensar mucho lo que digo y menos con Shiemi, le diré lo que me salga y punto final –cuando Rin pronunció eso la alarma sonó y se despertó cayendo al suelo.

Fuera del sueño de Rin:

-¡Rin! –se sobresaltó Shiemi al ver a Rin del susto caerse de la cama, se levantó y fue hasta él, que se encontraba acostado en el suelo mirando al techo y confundido.

-Hola Shiemi, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Rin levantándose y estirándose.

-Verás, venía a decirte que lo sentía de verdad, no pretendía herir tus sentimientos –explicó Shiemi mirando hacia otro lado sonrojada.

-Ni yo pretendía confundir los tuyos, lo siento, fue un impulso, supongo que no lo volveré a hacer –se disculpó Rin sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Bien, Rin, dijeron que si hoy estabas bien podíamos salir en la noche hacia la playa, asique procura mejorarte, tengo una sorpresita para ti allí, nos vemos Rin, espero que te mejores pronto –susurraba Shiemi para luego darle un beso en la mejilla e irse caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera, yo ya me siento bien! –gritó Rin agarrándola de la mano.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, estuve recuperándome todo el día, ya no me duele nada, recuerda que tengo sangre de demonio y cura deprisa –explicaba Rin.

-Pues vámonos entonces –Yukio entró a la habitación dejando sorprendidos a Rin y a Shiemi.

-Si… -susurró Rin antes de sonreír, cosa que Shiemi imitó.

-Iré a avisar a todos, Nii-San, ve haciendo tus maletas, Moriyama-San, tú puedes descansar mientras si quieres.

-Si –respondieron a la vez y Rin se dirigió a su habitación tranquilamente, pero al abrir la puerta una gota estilo anime bajó por su cabeza.

-No me acordaba –susurró Rin al ver todo destruido menos las camas y los armarios, gracias a que lucharon en la puerta y no al fondo de la habitación.

Rin pasó por encima de los escombros, se agachó y sacó una maleta de debajo de la cama, la abrió, abrió el armario y empezó a meter todo lo que Yukio les dijo la otra vez en clase, cuando terminó, volvió a la anterior habitación, de debajo de la cama sacó el regalo de Shiemi y lo metió en la maleta también, pero debajo de todo bien escondido dentro de una camisa, ese regalo era solo de él, nadie más que él y Shiemi lo tocarían.

Shiemi avisó de que se iba a su casa a preparar bien todo, ya que se le había olvidado una cosa cuando preparó la maleta, asique se fue, mientras Yukio avisaba a todos que saldrían en 1 hora y media, y que se verían todos en la estación, todos aceptaron la propuesta y quedaron.

Cuando llegó la hora todos desde diferentes direcciones llegaron a estación, los primeros fueron Shura, Yukio y Rin, para luego aparecer Izumo, Shiemi y Shima. Cuando llegaron todos pagaron los boletos y entraron al tren que tomarían, el problema llegó al decidir los asientos, que eran de dos.

-Bien, cada uno podrá elegir con quién estar.

-Konekomaru –respondió Shima y él asintió, por lo que se fueron a escoger los asientos.

-¿Rin? –preguntó Shiemi alzando su mano y Rin la tomó asintiendo.

-Claro, vamos –respondió Rin y se fueron a buscar asientos también.

-Yo con Yukio –dijo al instante Shura al pensar que Rin le estaba ganando, en el fondo los dos sabían que el trato también era un tipo de competencia.

-Bien, ¿quién más?

-Yo voy sola –dijo Izumo al instante.

-No puedes Izumo –Shura le tocó el hombro cuando ella estaba dispuesta a irse.

-¿Y por qué no? Me niego a ir con él –Izumo señaló a Bon, que la miraba indiferente.

-Vale, pero un alumno no vino y tenemos los boletos justos, asique te sentarás con él –reprochó Shura haciendo que Bon y Izumo se enfadaran.

-Pues bien, pero como me hable en alguna parte del viaje me voy a otros asientos –advirtió Bon.

-Yo lo mismo.

-Bien, pero venga, que se va a poner en marcha.

Izumo y Bon se sentaron mirando cada uno hacia una parte del tren, mientras que Shura le tiró la lengua a Yukio sentándose, mientras que Yukio suspiró y se sentó a su lado, mientras que Rin y Shiemi ya se habían sentado y charlaban animadamente.

Habían pasado 2 horas y Shiemi se acabó durmiendo, mientras que Rin bostezaba a cada rato, hasta que Shiemi dormida, por culpa del movimiento del tren cayó en su hombro y Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirarla.

-Se ve tan linda –pensó y unos segundos después apoyó su cabeza con la de Shiemi y se quedó dormido.

Mientras Yukio estaba más despierto que nunca ya que Shura se había colgado a su brazo y se estaba haciendo la dormida, cosa que no notó Yukio, por lo que hacía lo que quería como murmurar cosas sin sentido y abrazarle como quería.

Y mientras Izumo se había dormido mirando hacia el lado opuesto de Bon y Bon luchaba por no dormirse.

Cuando pasaron las 2 horas restantes sonó una campana gigante haciéndoles despertar, era Yukio con Shura, eso sin duda, Rin fue el primero en despertarse de eso, asique despertó a Shiemi, mientras que Bon despertó a Izumo de un golpe en el hombro.

Todos bajaron del tren, cogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron al hotel en el que se quedarían esos días, era ya por la noche y la playa estaba hermosa, era igual que la noche anterior, sin ninguna nube y con una luna inmensa adornando el cielo y el mar.

-Hermoso –pensaron Rin, Shiemi y Shura al ver la luna que se posaba sobre el mar y era reflejada haciendo que el mar pareciera plateado.

-Vamos, no os atraséis –riñó Yukio y cuando se dieron cuenta estaba delante del hotel.

-Buenas noches, tenemos 8 habitaciones a nombre de Okumura –hablaba Yukio con la del hotel mientras todos esperaban en la entrada asombrados de lo grande que era el hotel.

-Bien, aquí están las llaves, que disfruten su estancia aquí –le decía dándole 8 llaves, que Yukio cogió al instante.

-Chicos, vamos –los llamó Yukio y todos se acercaron a él rápidamente, todos subieron al ascensor y acabaron en uno de los últimos, habían 6 pisos y acabaron en el 5.

Yukio les dio una llave a cada uno y cada uno entró a su habitación con sus maletas, todas las habitaciones eran iguales, asique todos guardaron sus cosas y casi todos se quedaron en sus habitaciones, menos Shiemi, que salió un poco a la azotea a tomar aire, mientras que Rin salió de su habitación y tocó la puerta de la de Shura.

-¿Rin? –preguntó Shura cuando abrió la puerta y le vio detrás.

-¿Y Shiemi?

-Salió de su habitación temprano, está en la azotea, pero necesita estar sola, déjala.

-Claro…

-Tranquilízate, nuestro trato sigue en pie ¿no?

-Claro –respondió Rin y de la habitación de Shura salía una canción que iba mucho con ella.

-¿Necesitas hablar? –preguntó Shura pensando en cómo los vio acurrucados y dormidos en el tren.

-¿De qué?

-De nuestros logros hasta ahora bobo –respondió Shura metiéndolo de golpe en la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

-¿Logros? –preguntó Rin confundido.

-Sí, logros, hoy te vi muy acurrucado con Shiemi, quizás sí que siente algo por ti –relató Shura con voz pícara y Rin se sonrojó mirando a otro lado.

-Puede, pero tú estabas muy pegado a Yukio, dormida, ¿o estabas despierta? –preguntó esta vez Rin sonriendo pícaramente y esta vez la que se sonrojó fue Shura, pero menos que Rin.

-Despierta por lo menos, tú estabas dormido en tu gran momento –reprochó Shura, pero se cayó cuando la canción que tenía puesta antes en el móvil se encendió otra vez (pondré la letra en español, es Heart Attack de Demi Lovato, refleja muchísimo a Shura).

-Subiré mis defensas porque no quiero enamorarme, y si alguna vez lo hiciera, creo que me daría un ataque cardiaco -decía la canción al principio y Shura se sonrojó mucho más que antes.

-Todos tenemos una canción que nos refleja ¿eh? –pensó en voz alta Rin.

-¿Tú tienes una? –preguntó Shura.

-Todavía no he encontrado una, pero tú sí, aunque seguro que la encontraré pronto –respondió Rin encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nunca sude frente a los otros chicos, pero cuando tu estas cerca, me paralizo, y cada vez que trato de ser yo misma, todo sale mal, como si necesitara a ayuda, no es justo –cantó Shura con la canción mirando por la ventana.

-Oye Shura, yo voy a dormir, que tengo sueño, nos vemos mañana –se despidió Rin abriendo la puerta.

-Bien, hasta mañana –Shura se despidió con la mano y Rin se fue cerrando la puerta.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

-Shiemi, ¿vienes a la playa o no?

-No… me da mucha vergüenza.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque esta es una de las primeras veces que uso bañador y me da vergüenza…

-Ya veo… pero alguien es especial se muere por verte y estar contigo.

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews, espero poder subir el próximo cap antes.**


	7. El agua de la playa es espectacular

**Aquí está el cap 7, siento el retraso y espero que les guste.**

**En el anterior capítulo:**

-Eres muy raro.

-¿Quién eres?

-Tú conciencia.

* * *

-¿Necesitas hablar?

-¿De qué?

-De nuestros logros hasta ahora bobo.

-¿Logros?

-Sí, logros, hoy te vi muy acurrucado con Shiemi, quizás sí que siente algo por ti.

-Puede, pero tú estabas muy pegado a Yukio, dormida, ¿o estabas despierta?

* * *

**Cap. 7: El agua de la playa es espectacular.**

Rin salió de la habitación de Shura y en vez de irse a la suya como le dijo a Shura se fue fuera del hotel caminado lentamente, cuando salió se dirigió a la playa a pensar, cuando llegó a la orilla, se sentó en la arena.

-¿Rin? –preguntó alguien detrás de él y Rin giró la cabeza y se sonrojó.

-¿Shiemi? –preguntó al ver a Shiemi delante de él.

-¿Estás bien? Estás rojo –decía Shiemi sentándose a su lado.

-Y tú también –susurró Rin volviendo a mirar hacia delante.

-Bueno Rin, mañana prácticamente empiezan las vacaciones ¿no?

-Si… por cierto Shiemi, ¿Qué era esa sorpresa que decías que tenías para mí aquí?

-Ah, eso… pues lo verás mañana –susurró Shiemi tocándose la cara con las dos manos notando como su cara se acaloraba.

-Bien… Shiemi, me voy a dormir, hasta mañana –le dijo después de un rato, Shiemi asintió y Rin se levantó.

-Yo haré lo mismo, así mañana nos podremos divertir más aún –le dijo Shiemi levantándose también cuando Rin le tendió una mano para ayudarla.

-Bien –susurró él y los dos se dirigieron al hotel en silencio, le mostraron su documentación a la del hotel y se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar, los dos se cambiaron y se acostaron, mientras que Shiemi se durmió al instante, Rin se quedó mirando el techo.

Mientras que Shura estaba acostada en su cama escuchando música y pensando, Yukio estaba leyendo un poco sentando en una silla, pero mientras Bon estaba estudiando, al igual que Izumo, mientras que Konekomaru y Shima hablaban mandándose mensajes por el celular hasta dormirse.

Cuando amaneció la primera en levantarse fue Shura, que se puso la alarma ya que tendría que llamar a todos para irse a la playa, mientras que unos segundos después sonó la de Yukio, los dos se levantaron preparándose, la primera en acabar fue Shura, que salió de su habitación con un bolso rojo colgado de su hombro, con protector solar para las chicas, la llave de su habitación, su celular y su bañador, que se pondría más tarde, ya que ahora llevaba un kimono de verano de manga corta violeta.

Shura tocó la puerta de la habitación de Yukio, pero al solo tocarla con la mano se abrió dejando ver a Yukio con su uniforme normal de verano.

-Shura-San, buenos días –saludó Yukio como si nada, mientras que Shura sonrió como siempre y saludó con la mano.

-Buenos para ti cuatro ojos –decía Shura dirigiéndose a la siguiente puerta, donde estaba Shima, mientras que Yukio hizo lo mismo con la siguiente, así hasta que todos se levantaron.

-Preparaos y en un bolso podéis poner el bañador, ya que iremos a la playa, aunque también lo podéis llevar debajo de la ropa, en 10 minutos nos vamos, os quiero preparados en la salida del hotel –explicó Shura a todos, que asintieron.

-Yo y Shura-San os esperaremos abajo –dijo Yukio y todos volvieron a asentir para irse a sus habitaciones.

-Suerte –pensó Rin riéndose en sus adentros.

Yukio y Shura bajaron al vestíbulo a esperar, Shura en el fondo estaba bastante nerviosa, mientras que Yukio estaba prácticamente normal.

-Oye cuatro ojos…

-¿No podrías intentar no llamarme cuatro ojos, Shura? –preguntó Yukio enfadándose y Shura sonrió victoriosa, para luego recordar las palabras de Rin, su mayor prioridad con Yukio era avanzar y si peleaban la cosa no avanzaba mucho.

-Perdón –susurró Shura que solo lo escucharía alguien que estuviera con el oído pegado a su cuerpo, pero aun así Yukio lo escuchó gracias a que también era medio demonio y los oídos son diferentes.

-¿Acaso pediste perdón? –preguntó Yukio burlón y Shura se giró hacia otro lado para que no viera como un pequeño sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas, que funcionó, ya que Bon, Shima y Konekomaru bajaron y distrajeron sin quererlo a Yukio.

-Menos mal –pensó Shura cuando su sonrojo desapareció.

-Listos profesor –dijo Bon, para que justo, bajara Izumo tranquilamente.

-Lista –anunció Izumo con un vestido violeta y un bolso azul marino.

-Oye Shiemi, ¿ese bolso no es un poco grande? –preguntaba Rin bajando también con Shiemi a su lado, que llevaba un vestido blanco simple y un bolso bastante pequeño verde, mientras que todos los chicos llevaban en uniforme.

-No Rin, para mí está bien –respondió Shiemi -. Y mira, ellas tienen uno más grande que el mío.

-Es cierto –susurró Rin.

-Bueno, vámonos chicos –anunció Shura alegre y todos gritaron un pequeño "Si".

Todos salieron del hotel y se dirigieron a la playa, en una parte donde habían unos probadores como para 6 personas cada uno, asique las chicas se metieron en uno y los chicos en otro.

2 minutos después Shura, Yukio, Shima, Bon y Konekomaru ya habían salido, Shura tenía un bañador color violeta, que combinaba con el kimono que llevaba antes, Yukio uno normal color negro, al igual que Konekomaru, mientras que el de Bon era azul oscuro, luego salió Rin, igual que Bon prácticamente.

Más tarde salió Izumo con un bañador naranja, pero Shiemi no parecía querer salir.

-Chicos, id yendo, yo esperaré a Moriyama e iremos juntas –anunció Shura un poco preocupada, todos dijeron un ligero si y se dirigieron a la playa, aunque Rin un poco deprimido.

-Shiemi, ¿vienes a la playa o no? –preguntó Shura entrando.

-No… me da mucha vergüenza –respondió Shiemi sonrojada.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque esta es una de las primeras veces que uso bañador y me da vergüenza… -respondió y Shura sonrió cálidamente recordando cuando de pequeños Shiro los llevó a ella y a Yukio a cazar un demonio marino y ella no quería salir por vergüenza, aunque después de eso siempre lleva la parte de arriba de uno.

-Ya veo… pero alguien en especial se muere por verte y estar contigo –reveló Shura mirando como todos se dirigían a la playa contentos menos Rin, que iba con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

-¿Alguien?

-Mira –le dijo Shura señalando a todos incluyendo a Rin -. ¿Quién crees que es?

-No lo sé, Shura-San, pero Rin se ve deprimido…

-Idiota… mira, perdón por decirte eso Moriyama, pero es Rin, quería estar contigo, estaba bastante contento de venir a estas vacaciones con todos y especialmente contigo.

-¿Conmigo? –preguntó incrédula Shiemi mientras se sonrojaba.

-Sí, contigo y si tu no vas por tu cuenta te llevaré a la fuerza, ya que Rin se esforzó en curarse lo más pronto posible por ti y nadie debe desperdiciar eso, ¿no? –preguntó Shura guiñándole el ojo.

-Si solo fuera así con Yukio las cosas me irían mejor –pasó por la cabeza de Shura.

-Bien, iré, por Rin –aceptó Shiemi decidida y salió del probador, Shura también salió y se dirigió caminando hacia los demás, mientras que Shiemi se echó a correr hacia Rin.

-¡Rin! –gritó Shiemi cuando casi llegaba a él, Rin se giró para luego caer al suelo por el impacto, ya que Shiemi saltó hacia él.

-Shiemi… -pensó Rin al verla encima de él sentada mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Perdón Rin…

Shiemi se levantó y le tendió una mano, Rin se levantó y se sonrojó, Shiemi tenía un bañador azul con unos dibujos en forma de llamas azul oscuro con blanco y un cinturón rosa donde guardaba la llave de su habitación que no se mojaba en el agua, por lo que era bueno para la playa.

-Perdón por no salir antes, pero es que estaba bastante avergonzada y por cierto Rin… esta es la otra sorpresa, pensé que te gustaría este bañador –explicaba Shiemi sonrojada mirando al mar mientras que a Rin le pasaba que de sus ojos salían estrellas literalmente.

-Te ves realmente hermosa –alcanzó a decir Rin tranquilizándose como podía.

-Gracias Rin, tú también estás genial –dijo Shiemi y Rin la agarró de la mano.

-¿Vienes al agua? –preguntó Rin guiñándole el ojo y Shiemi asintió entusiasmada y los dos se dirigieron hacia el agua.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo:**

-Yukio, si alguien te trata mal, pero en el fondo te ama, ¿tú le corresponderías?

-Depende mucho de la persona que sea, Shura.

-Ah…

**Espero que les haya gustado, y espero subir el próximo capítulo pronto, dejen Reviews si? ^^/**


	8. Te amo, ¿soy capaz de decirlo?

En el anterior capítulo:

-Oye cuatro ojos…

-¿No podrías intentar no llamarme cuatro ojos, Shura?

-Perdón.

-¿Acaso pediste perdón?

-Idiota… mira, perdón por decirte eso Moriyama, pero Rin, quería estar contigo, estaba bastante contento de venir a estas vacaciones con todos y especialmente contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí.

-Bien, iré, por Rin.

Cap. 8: Te amo, ¿soy capaz de decirlo?

Rin se fue con Shiemi hacia el agua, mientras que Shura se sentó en la arena a tomar el sol y a ver a los demás, se veía que Shima, Konekomaru, Bon e Izumo estaban discutiendo algo entre los tres y que Rin se llevaba a Shiemi al agua, pero no veía a Yukio.

-Me pregunto dónde estará cuatro ojos –pensó en voz alta Shura, se levantó y también se dirigió al agua pero apartada de los demás, quería estar un poco sola.

Al llegar vio que Yukio estaba de pie en la arena, por lo que se tranquilizó ya que estaba bastante preocupada y se sentó en la orilla mirando hacia el mar.

-Yukio… -pensó tocando el agua con las manos y los pies.

Mientras que Izumo discutía de nuevo con Bon y Konekomaru y Shima eran espectadores.

-¿Y si paramos esto? –le susurró Shima a Konekomaru y él asintió.

Como Izumo estaba delante de Bon y estaban dentro del agua, los dos empujaron a Izumo contra Bon haciendo que los dos cayeran al agua, que estaba bastante profunda por lo que los dos se hundieron al momento.

-¿Eh? –se preguntaron Izumo y Bon a la vez cuando pasó eso y cayeron al agua, pero los dos se sonrojaron al instante por lo que había pasado antes de caer bajo el agua, ya que al empujarlos primero Izumo cayó con sus labios casi sobre los de Bon, ya que cayeron sobre su barbilla.

Los dos se levantaron rápidamente y se giraron a ver a los que les habían empujado con un aura de rabia gigante alrededor, cosa que asustó muchísimo a Shima y a Konekomaru.

-Malditos –susurró Izumo antes de sacar del cinturón que tenía en la pierna sus hojas para invocar a sus familiares, por suerte el cinturón era impermeable y estaban intactos de agua.

-¿Qué necesitas nuevamente? –preguntaron sus familiares.

-Hacedlos sufrir lo más que podáis y os doy todo lo que pidáis –respondió Izumo bajando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Seguro, mi ama –respondieron los lobos sonriendo maléficamente a Shima y a Konekomaru, que empezaron a correr.

-¿Tú no vas a hacer nada? –le preguntó Izumo a Bon cuando sus familiares se pusieron a perseguir a Shima y a Konekomaru.

-Yo tendré una pequeña charla con ellos por la noche, así luego no podrán dormir, es como matar dos pájaros de un tiro –respondió simplemente Bon sentándose en la orilla mientras que el agua le llegaba a la cadera.

-Sobre la pelea del tren, lo siento, no tenía que haber sido tan borde, solo eran asientos, no era para tanto –dijo Izumo después de un rato sentándose al lado de Bon.

-Yo digo lo mismo, no era para despertarte de un golpe –susurró Bon.

Mientras, Shiemi y Rin corrían al agua, cuando llegaron, Rin se tropezó con una piedra cayendo de cabeza al agua, asustando un poco a Shiemi.

-¡Rin! –gritó Shiemi ayudándole a levantarse.

-Shiemi, perdón, no miré por iba –se disculpó Rin rascándose la cabeza donde se había dado, aunque con lo que chocó era arena, así que no dolía tanto.

-¿Pero estás bien? –preguntó Shiemi un poco alterada.

-Sí, no hay problema –respondió Rin estirándose un poco mientras sonreía.

Rin se metió en el agua salpicando casi todo a su alrededor, lo que sacó una sonrisa a Shiemi.

-Ven, está genial –invitó Rin tendiéndole una mano, que ella aceptó, pero entonces Rin la tiró hacia dentro haciéndole gritar levemente.

-¡Rin, malo! –gritó Shiemi cuando estaba totalmente mojada y sobre Rin dentro del agua, mientras que él reía divertido.

-Bueno, pero por lo menos ya no hace falta mojarse poco a poco –decía Rin riéndose, pero cuando se dio cuenta de cómo estaban se sonrojó totalmente, estaban en la orilla básicamente, Rin estaba acostado con la cabeza y el cuello por fuera ya que solo hasta allí llegaba el agua y Shiemi estaba encima de él, con una mano sobre su pecho mientras que su mano estaba encima de la de ella porque así la agarró para meterla dentro del agua.

-¿Qué pasa Rin? –preguntó Shiemi cuando Rin hundió su cabeza hacia atrás para ocultar su sonrojo, hasta que ella también se dio cuenta de su situación y se apartó rápidamente.

-Perdón –susurró Rin después de un rato cuando subió la cabeza a la superficie.

-No pasa nada –susurró también Shiemi viendo la playa, se veían a Konekomaru y a Shima corriendo delante de los familiares de Izumo, mientras que Izumo y Bon hablaban echándose miradas asesinas, aunque hablaban tranquilos y sin levantar la voz, mientras Shura miraba al mar desde la orilla con mirada soñadora pero con tristeza, y por último Yukio estaba sentado en arena supervisando todo.

-Shiemi, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Rin curioso mientras que Shiemi veía la playa tranquila.

-Sí, todo va bien –respondió Shiemi sonriendo.

-Oye Shiemi…

-Dime Rin.

-¿Tú tienes una canción que refleja tus sentimientos? –preguntó Rin sonrojado recordando la noche anterior.

-Nunca lo había pensado Rin, aunque supongo que si –decía Shiemi pensativa.

-Ah…

Mientras, Shura se levantó, se estiró, para luego sumergirse en el agua y salir rápidamente.

-Que refrescante después de estar al sol, cuando empiece a estar más fuerte tengo que decirle a los demás que se pongan protector, si se queman la piel no sería nada bueno –pensaba Shura saliendo del agua y caminando hacia Yukio sin darse cuenta ya que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Shura abrió los ojos y a unos metros adelante estaba Yukio, así que siguió caminando hacia él, para luego sentarse a su lado.

-¿Estás bien, cuatro ojos? Tienes mala cara –dijo Shura mirando como Yukio tenía la mirada perdida en el mar.

-Ayer no descansé bien, o eso creo –respondió Yukio sonriendo levemente.

-Oye Yukio.

-Dime.

-Si alguien te trata mal, pero en el fondo te ama, ¿tú le corresponderías? –preguntó Shura conteniendo su sonrojo y su serenidad.

-Depende mucho de la persona que sea, Shura –respondió él simplemente y Shura se tocó instintivamente el corazón.

-Ah… -susurró Shura recobrando la confianza, podría tener una oportunidad entonces.

-¿Y por qué lo preguntas? –preguntó Yukio intentando sonar indiferente, mientras que por dentro estaba demasiado curioso.

-Verás… -empezó a decir Shura intentando inventarse una excusa -. Es que de pequeña estaba enamorada de ti, no lo puedo negar, claro, ya no lo estoy, pero aun así me preguntaba para ver si cuando era pequeña tenía alguna oportunidad.

Yukio la miró sorprendido y Shura se mantenía firme mirando el mar mientras que por dentro estaba gritando que por qué no se le ocurrió algo mejor para decir.

-¿Era eso una declaración, Shura? –preguntó Yukio divertido y Shura se sonrojó un poco, que se le pasó enseguida por suerte para ella.

-Claro que no idiota, te dije que me gustabas cuando era pequeña, pequeña, cuando nos conocimos, nada más –respondió Shura respirando hondo muchas veces.

-¿Estás bien? Era una broma.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito nadar un poco –respondió Shura levantándose y yéndose al agua, al llegar se hundió rápidamente y se quedó bajo el agua tocándose las mejillas.

-No seas tonto –decía Izumo a Bon, mientras que fruncía el ceño -. Claro que no fue a propósito.

-¿No? Porque se dice por ahí que los que se pelean se desean –respondía Bon sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir haciendo sonrojar levemente a Izumo.

-¿No te diste cuenta de lo que dijiste, no? Acabas de admitir que si yo te amo, tú también me amarías a mí porque siempre nos peleamos –dijo Izumo ocultando su cara entre sus piernas sonrojada.

-¿Dije eso? –preguntó alterado Bon sonrojándose levemente como Izumo.

-No, pero se dio a entender, si me disculpas, iré a ponerme protector solar, el sol empieza a estar muy fuerte –respondió Izumo levantándose y yéndose hacia la dirección opuesta.

-Como quieras –susurró Bon.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

-Yo… quiero decir que… mira yo… maldita sea, ¡te amo, me gustas, te quiero!

-Yo… también.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí.

-Demuéstralo.

**Espero que les haya gustado, intentaré subir el próximo capítulo pronto, Reviews? ^^/ espero que les esté gustando la historia**


	9. Sueños conectados

**Hola a todos, siento haber tardado tanto, para recompensaros os puse el capítulo un poco más largo, este contiene a todas las parejas *-* XD**

En el anterior capítulo:

-Si alguien te trata mal, pero en el fondo te ama, ¿tú le corresponderías?

-Depende mucho de la persona que sea, Shura.

-Ah…

-¿Y por qué lo preguntas?

-Verás… Es que de pequeña estaba enamorada de ti, no lo puedo negar, claro, ya no lo estoy, pero aun así me preguntaba para ver si cuando era pequeña tenía alguna oportunidad.

-¿Era eso una declaración, Shura?

-Claro que no idiota, te dije que me gustabas cuando era pequeña, pequeña, cuando nos conocimos, nada más.

* * *

-Se dice por ahí que los que se pelean se desean.

-¿No te diste cuenta de lo que dijiste, no? Acabas de admitir que si yo te amo, tú también me amarías a mí porque siempre nos peleamos.

-¿Dije eso?

-No, pero se dio a entender, si me disculpas, iré a ponerme protector solar, el sol empieza a estar muy fuerte.

-Como quieras.

**Cap. 9: Sueños conectados, aunque si te da miedo, puedes dormir a mi lado.**

Izumo se fue hasta Shura que estaba en el agua, le tocó el hombro y Shura sorprendida salió del agua como una bala.

-¿Shura-San?

-Ah, Kamiki, ¿necesitas algo? –preguntó Shura suspirando de alivio, mientras Yukio miraba bastante sorprendido la escena, era una de las pocas veces que se veía a Shura asustarse así.

-Sí, ¿podrías darme el protector solar?

-Claro, vamos a por él –Shura empezó a irse más hacia la arena mientras que Izumo la seguía, mientras, en otra parte de la playa Rin jugaba con Shiemi salpicándola, a lo que ella se tapaba como podía con las manos riéndose.

-Oye Shiemi –susurró Rin mientras jugaban.

-Dime Rin.

-¿Tú crees en el amor verdadero? –preguntó avergonzado y mirando un poco hacia otro lado.

-Claro que si Rin, los que no creen en eso es porque nunca se han enamorado –respondió Shiemi sonriendo y Rin se sonrojó mirando al suelo.

-Ya veo… -pensó sonriente.

-Shura-San… ¿tú crees que si amas a alguien pero le tratas mal te llegará a amar algún día? –le preguntó Kamiki a Shura, ella la miró sorprendida pensando que la había descubierto, pero Kamiki miraba hacia donde estaba Bon disimuladamente y ella lo comprendió rápidamente.

-Como me dijo alguien una vez, depende muchísimo de la persona que sea –respondió Shura, llegó a su bolso que dejó en la arena y le dio una de los botes de protector solar, que Kamiki se untó, con ayuda de Shura para la espalda.

Shura llamó a todos y todos se pusieron el protector solar, pero empezaron a llegar nubes y después a llover, asique se metieron dentro del hotel, allí comieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones cayendo en profundo sueño, menos Konekomaru y Shima, que habían recibido una lección de Bon.

Dentro de un sueño:

Estaba Kamiki caminando por la playa de noche, hasta que se chocó contra algo por estar mirando al suelo.

-¿¡Por qué no miras por donde vas!? –preguntó gritando Kamiki enfadada, pero al ver quien era solo frunció el ceño más.

-Perd… ¡Izumo! –no pudo evitar gritar la otra persona que resultaba que era Bon.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí a las 4 de la madrugada?

-¿Y tú? Yo venía a pensar, pues tengo que aclarar unas cosas sobre alguien y ese alguien ahora está en frente de mí.

-Yo lo mismo –susurró Kamiki y Bon consiguió escucharlo por la poca distancia que quedaba entre los dos.

-¿Entonces que estabas pensando de mí? –preguntó Bon levantando una ceja y Kamiki se sonrojó.

-¿Tengo que decirlo?

-Si tú lo dices, yo te diré lo mío.

-Yo… quiero decir que… mira yo… -Kamiki se trababa un montón y Bon cada vez tenía más curiosidad -. Maldita sea, ¡te amo, me gustas, te quiero! –gritó al fin golpeando suavemente la camiseta de Bon.

-Yo… también –susurró Bon y como Kamiki estaba prácticamente a su lado lo oyó y se quedó paralizada unos segundos.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó levantando la mirada y mirando a los ojos de Bon, que la miraban con ternura.

-Sí…

-Demuéstralo –susurró avergonzada, Bon hizo un pequeño ruido para que la mirara ya que ella había bajado su mirada hasta el suelo, eso funcionó y ella le miró.

Kamiki por poco tenía un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, hasta que Bon acortó su distancia y unió sus labios con los de ella, que también cerró los ojos correspondiendo dulcemente.

Fin del sueño:

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntaban dos personas en diferentes habitaciones, exactamente Bon y Kamiki, que acababan de soñar con lo mismo y estaban súper sonrojados y sudando frío, pero volvieron a dormirse después de meditar un poco mirando el techo, mientras, Shura soñaba algo que le haría pensar mucho al levantarse.

Dentro del sueño:

Shura estaba dirigiéndose a la azotea del hotel, ya que Mephisto le avisó de que había algo interesante para ella, ella subió por el ascensor, luego por otro que era especial para los exorcistas ya que había que ponerle cualquier llave pero que fuera de exorcista para que se abriera la puerta exacta.

Cuando el ascensor paró estaba en una sala de entrenamiento parecida a la de la academia, donde Shura y Yukio solían jugar a quien perdía la concentración dándole a la pelota perdía, eso la sorprendió, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver a Yukio entrenando allí.

-¿Yukio? –preguntó Shura entrando en una de las zonas para el entrenamiento, asique Yukio se sorprendió y dejó de disparar, aunque ya se había acabado el tiempo y no salía ni una sola pelota más.

-¿Shura-San? –preguntó Yukio bastante sorprendido y Shura sonrió.

-¿Quieres que juguemos como en los viejos tiempos?

-Sí, pero me gustaría preguntarte algo antes.

-Dispara.

-¿Eso de antes, que estabas enamorada de mí, es cierto que no lo estás ahora? –preguntó mirando a otro lado mientras un leve sonrojo se posaba en él, que pasó también con Shura.

-Mira Yukio, era mentira, no puedo mentirte, llevo demasiado tiempo haciéndolo, me gustas, es todo lo que tenía que decir –explicó Shura más sonrojada de costumbre, para luego volver al ascensor pensando.

-Si abandono ahora… pero, ¿qué le digo? –pensaba Shura, hasta que algo la cogió del brazo y la tiró hacia atrás haciendo que se diera la vuelta, Shura creyendo que se iba a dar con algo cerró los ojos, pero el único tacto que sintió fue algo en sus labios, asique abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose a Yukio besándola, por lo que sonrió aliviada mentalmente y le correspondió salvajemente, haciendo toda una pelea de lenguas y experiencia, que ninguno se dejaba ganar.

Fin del sueño:

Shura se cayó de la cama sudando demasiado, su cuerpo sudaba frio en la cara y en las piernas, que era raro, ya que hoy llevaba un kimono largo y le tapaba las piernas, mientras que Yukio se despertó de golpe y se levantó cuidadosamente sacando un libro y tirándolo debajo de la cama, pensaba que eso de leer el libro que le dejó Shura hace tiempo le estaba haciendo mal, pero que realmente mal.

Unos minutos se volvieron a dormir pacíficamente sin ningún problema.

Mientras que alguien sufría bastante en su sueño, mientras que el otro estaba bastante relajado, por ahora.

Dentro del suelo:

Rin caminaba por el parque en el que soñó el otro día encontrándose con lo que decía ser su conciencia.

-Rin…

-Dime y dime ya –respondió Rin un poco cansado de ese personaje extraño.

-Solo ten cuidado, aquí Mephisto unió los sueños de varias personas, deberás adivinar con quien está conectado tu sueño, seguramente será la primera persona que veas en el sueño además de mí, nos vemos, cuidado –cuando terminó de hablar desapareció y Rin no le hizo mucho caso por lo que siguió caminando, hasta que se encontró con Shiemi que dobló una esquina encontrándose con él.

-Rin –susurró ella y Rin abrió mucho los ojos pensando en las palabras de su conciencia y se rió mentalmente.

-Hola Shiemi –saludó Rin riéndose, hasta que una espada cayó a unos milímetros de él rozándole la camiseta y el pantalón pero sin el punto de romperlos.

-¿Qué…? –susurraron los dos y allí estaba el demonio que atacó a Rin hace tiempo en su habitación después de que llegara del parque de atracciones.

-Pero si tú estabas muerto –pensó Rin recordando los balazos que le había dado Yukio ese día en el corazón y en la cabeza haciendo que se hiciera polvo y se esfumara.

-Okumura, no he arreglado cuentas contigo –dijo el demonio y Rin recordó de nuevo las palabras de su conciencia, si era cierto, esto era un sueño.

Rin se pegó en la mano y es verdad, no dolía.

-Shiemi, es un sueño –le dijo Rin rápidamente y Shiemi se confundió aún más.

-¿Un sueño?

-Sí, no duele nada que nos dé –explicó Rin y una espada cayó en su brazo haciéndole caer al suelo, se sacó la espada con una mano y sonrió, no dolía, pero Shiemi se sentía aterrorizada, le dolía el pecho de ver a Rin así.

-Me da igual Rin, no te quiero ver así –susurró Shiemi y Rin lo consiguió oír, viendo lágrimas caer por parte de Shiemi.

-Pues intenta despertar, yo haré lo mismo –le dijo Rin sonriendo y secándole las lágrimas con el dedo poniéndose de pie de nuevo.

-Bien –susurró Shiemi.

Fin del sueño:

Shiemi se despertó agitada, cogió y abrazó fuerte su almohada y luego la dejó en la cama levantándose, salió de su habitación y tocó la puerta de Rin, que abrió al instante.

-¿Pasa algo, Shiemi? –preguntó Rin extrañado y Shiemi lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Rin, estás bien, gracias a dios –susurraba Shiemi y Rin cerró la puerta con el pie sabiendo que estaban haciendo ruido y no debían molestar.

-Está bien, tranquilízate Shiemi –decía Rin viendo como lágrimas empezaban a fluir y mojaban su camiseta ya que Shiemi se le había pegado allí, aunque las lágrimas para él eran lo de menos, pero no quería que ella sufriera y menos por él.

-Rin, Rin, no quiero perderte, no quiero alejarme de ti –decía susurrando Shiemi llorando débilmente.

-¿Eso significa que no te irás de mi pecho? –pensó Rin con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Y qué te parecería dormir hoy conmigo? –preguntó débilmente y ella levantó su mirada encontrándose con la de Rin sonrojado, por lo que también se sonrojó.

-¿Aquí? –susurró Shiemi volviendo a esconder su cara en su pecho.

-Si…

-A-acepto –aceptó Shiemi sonrojada y Rin asintió, por lo que Shiemi le soltó y Rin fue hacia su cama, colocó otra almohada por si acaso y se acostó dejándole espacio a su lado, por lo que se acostó también, quedando cada uno dándole la espalda al otro.

Pero conforme a que fue pasando la noche, Rin no podía dormir, mientras que Shiemi estaba profundamente dormida desde hace rato, por lo que Rin se dio la vuelta y Shiemi dormida también, haciendo que el espacio entre sus rostros se acostara mucho haciendo sonrojar a Rin.

-Shiemi, no me aguanto… -pensó Rin y unió sus labios con los de Shiemi suavemente para no despertarla, unos segundos después se apartó y Shiemi se movió un poco abriendo un ojo.

-¿Rin?

-Hola Shiemi, no puedo dormir, siento si te desperté –dijo Rin bastante rápido y avergonzado, por suerte estaba oscuro y no se veía bien su cara, porque estaba como un tomate maduro.

-Rin, más –pensó Shiemi, para después susurrarlo muy pero que muy bajo, pero por suerte para Rin tenía oídos de demonio y eso facilitaba el escuchar, por lo que se sonrojó más que antes.

-¿Eh? –pensó Rin y creyó que sabía a qué se refería, asique se acercó de nuevo a ella, que también se acercó ella hasta cerrar sus ojos y juntar sus labios, pero esta vez Shiemi lo intentó y dio en el clavo de cómo responder, hasta que se les acabó el aire y se separaron sonrojados.

-Shiemi, yo… perdón… -susurró Rin y Shiemi negó con la cabeza.

-Igualmente Rin, fui yo quien te pidió más, perdón –susurró Shiemi antes de bajar un poco y volver a acurrucarse en el pecho de Rin como hace algunas horas y dormirse al instante con una sonrisa que solo ella notó.

-Tú nunca pidas perdón por cosas a así a las personas que te aman –susurró Rin y la abrazó dulcemente, pero eso Shiemi no lo consiguió escuchar.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

-Shiemi, yo…

-Yo también Rin…

-¿Me amas?

-¿Eh? Pensaba que te referías a cómo salir de aquí sin que todos descubrieran que dormimos juntos porque sospecharían.

-¡Ah! Lo sé, era una broma, jeje…

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews, eso me inspira y escribo más rápido ;)**

**Y Esmeralda-Sempai, espero que sigas con tu fic, pero que no presiones, ya que al presionarte normalmente nos sale todo mal, así que tómate tu tiempo, tu puedes, suerte a todos y dejen Reviews, en serio**


	10. Despertar

**Siento haber tardado tanto, pero se me había roto el teclado, siento la tardanza de verdad, puse tan poco para que no se aburrieran de tanto esperar, lo siento, espero publicar el siguiente pronto.**

En el anterior capítulo:

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí a las 4 de la madrugada?

-¿Y tú? Yo venía a pensar, pues tengo que aclarar unas cosas sobre alguien y ese alguien ahora está en frente de mí.

-Yo lo mismo.

-¿Entonces que estabas pensando de mí?

-¿Tengo que decirlo?

-Si tú lo dices, yo te diré lo mío.

-Yo… quiero decir que… mira yo… Maldita sea, ¡te amo, me gustas, te quiero!

-Yo… también.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí…

-Demuéstralo –susurró avergonzada, Bon acortó su distancia y unió sus labios con los de ella, que también cerró los ojos correspondiendo dulcemente.

* * *

-¿Quieres que juguemos como en los viejos tiempos?

-Sí, pero me gustaría preguntarte algo antes.

-Dispara.

-¿Eso de antes, que estabas enamorada de mí, es cierto que no lo estás ahora?

-Mira Yukio, era mentira, me gustas, es todo lo que tenía que decir.

-Si abandono ahora… pero, ¿qué le digo? –pensaba Shura, hasta que algo la cogió del brazo y la tiró hacia atrás haciendo que se diera la vuelta, Shura creyendo que se iba a dar con algo cerró los ojos, pero el único tacto que sintió fue algo en sus labios, asique abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose a Yukio besándola, por lo que sonrió aliviada mentalmente y le correspondió salvajemente, haciendo toda una pelea de lenguas y experiencia, que ninguno se dejaba ganar.

* * *

-¿Pasa algo, Shiemi?

-Rin, estás bien, gracias a dios.

-Está bien, tranquilízate Shiemi.

-Rin, Rin, no quiero perderte, no quiero alejarme de ti.

-¿Y qué te parecería dormir hoy conmigo?

-¿Aquí?

-Si…

-A-acepto –aceptó Shiemi sonrojada y Rin asintió, por lo que Shiemi le soltó y Rin fue hacia su cama, colocó otra almohada por si acaso y se acostó dejándole espacio a su lado, por lo que se acostó también, quedando cada uno dándole la espalda al otro, pero se fueron moviendo dormidos hasta quedar frente a frente y Rin despertó con Shiemi a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Shiemi, no me aguanto… -pensó Rin y unió sus labios con los de Shiemi suavemente para no despertarla, unos segundos después se apartó y Shiemi se movió un poco abriendo un ojo.

-¿Rin?

-Hola Shiemi, no puedo dormir, siento si te desperté.

-Rin, más.

-¿Eh? –pensó Rin y creyó que sabía a qué se refería, asique se acercó de nuevo a ella, que también se acercó ella hasta cerrar sus ojos y juntar sus labios, pero esta vez Shiemi lo intentó y dio en el clavo de cómo responder, hasta que se les acabó el aire y se separaron sonrojados.

**Cap. 10: Despertar.**

-Tú nunca pidas perdón por cosas a así a las personas que te aman –susurró Rin y la abrazó dulcemente, pero eso Shiemi no lo consiguió escuchar ya que se durmió de nuevo.

Rin se dio cuenta y se durmió también unos segundos después.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana:

Shura se levantó y notó que su frente estaba algo caliente, miró el reloj y todavía no era hora de despertar a nadie, asique se fue a dar una ducha, mientras que Shima, Konekomaru y Bon también estaban despiertos y estaban charlando en la habitación de Bon tranquilamente.

-¿A qué vino el maldito empujón de ayer? –preguntó Bon enfadado, aunque un poco apenado por su castigo hacia ellos, ya que estaban con unas ojeras realmente increíbles.

-Creímos que serían una buena distracción para que dejarais de pelear –respondió Konekomaru.

-Si, después de eso se veían enfadados, pero no entre ustedes –respondió también Shima bostezando.

-Bueno, pero al chocar pasó algo que nunca debía pasar –dijo enfadado Bon para luego darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y un leve sonrojo se posó en él, que no pasó desapercibido por Shima y Konekomaru, mientras que Konekomaru se sorprendía, Shima sonreía pícaramente.

-Creo que no volveré a llamar a Izumo-Chan nada malo, después de todo a nuestro amiguito le gusta, no queremos molestarlo –le dijo Shima a Konekomaru al oído pero bastante alto, por lo que Bon lo escuchó claramente y se levantó al instante, a lo que Shima y Konekomaru se asustaron y se fueron a un rincón de la habitación.

Mientras los demás dormían plácidamente, Shura salió de la ducha y se colocó ya la ropa, pero cada vez sentía unas punzadas en la cabeza, seguido por un dolor casi insoportable, así que se sentó en la cama y se acostó mirando al techo.

-No creo que tenga fiebre, solo es un dolor de cabeza –pensó y se durmió de nuevo.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

-Shiemi, yo…

-Yo también Rin…

-¿Me amas?

-¿Eh? Pensaba que te referías a cómo salir de aquí sin que todos descubrieran que dormimos juntos porque sospecharían.

Espero que les haya gustado, intentaré subir el próximo cap pronto.


	11. ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? ¿Estás bien?

**Siento haber tardado tanto, pero estoy con el instituto y muchos problemas de todo tipo, hago lo que pueda para no dejar el fic desatendido, puesto que he visto algunos fics que valen realmente la pena y que los han dejado completamente hasta como 2 años y siguen sin continuar y no me gustaría haceros lo que a mi no me gustaría que me hicieran, asi que aquí va un cap:**

* * *

En el anterior capítulo:

-¿A qué vino el maldito empujón de ayer?

-Creímos que serían una buena distracción para que dejarais de pelear.

-Si, después de eso se veían enfadados, pero no entre ustedes.

-Bueno, pero al chocar pasó algo que nunca debía pasar.

-Creo que no volveré a llamar a Izumo-Chan nada malo, después de todo a nuestro amiguito le gusta, no queremos molestarlo…

* * *

Shura cada vez sentía unas punzadas en la cabeza, seguido por un dolor casi insoportable, así que se sentó en la cama y se acostó mirando al techo.

-No creo que tenga fiebre, solo es un dolor de cabeza…

**Cap. 11: ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? ¿Estás bien?**

Rin despertó unos minutos después y al ver a Shiemi escondida entre su pecho se sonrojó mirando hacia la puerta mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

-¿Cómo decirte que de verdad te amo? –pensó antes de volver a mirar a Shiemi, quién se movió un poco abriendo un ojo a lo que Rin se sonrojó y cerró los ojos rápidamente por instinto, cosa que Shiemi no notó y pensó que él seguía dormido.

-Rin –susurró ella haciendo que Rin abriera los ojos haciéndola sonrojar al instante.

-S-Shiemi, buenos días –le dijo Rin apartándose un poco, cosa que ella hizo también hacia el lado contrario.

-Buenos días Rin –dijo ella saliendo de la cama y poniéndose de pie, mientras que Rin se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-Oye Shiemi… ¿Cómo saldrás de aquí sin que se den cuenta los demás? –le preguntó Rin levantándose y tocándole el hombro.

-No sé, creo…

-Shiemi, yo… -empezó a hablar Rin cuando vio que Shiemi había parado para pensar.

-Yo también Rin… -le interrumpió ella mirándole a lo que él se sonrojó acercándose un poco a ella.

-¿Me amas? –preguntó Rin confundido y Shiemi se sonrojó más que nunca.

-¿Eh? Pensaba que te referías a cómo salir de aquí sin que todos descubrieran que dormimos juntos porque sospecharían –dijo Shiemi y Rin se alejó de golpe unos centímetros de ella.

-Claro, a eso me refería, era una broma –dijo Rin nervioso.

-Por cierto Rin, perdón…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó él mirándola con el rabillo del ojo.

-Por lo de anoche, no debí haber pedido eso –ante eso Rin abrió la boca, pero la cerró al instante mirando hacia la puerta.

-Como quieras, cuando vengan a decirme que vaya bajando y preparándome, yo diré que ahora iré y cuando todos estén abajo yo bajaré y tú te iras a tu habitación a prepararte –le dijo Rin mordiéndose el labio y sentándose de nuevo en el borde de la cama, cosa que Shiemi imitó sentándose a su lado.

Yukio se levantó con el despertador y se preparó colocándose la ropa, cogiendo el bañador, el protector y etc. Al terminar abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió sorprendiéndose de que Shura no estuviese esperándolo para burlarse de llegar tarde como el día anterior, aunque después del sueño que tuvo no tenía tampoco muchas ganas de verla, asique fue tocando las puertas de todos diciéndoles a través lo mismo del día anterior: Que se prepararan y que él los esperaba abajo, pero se sorprendió y preocupó un poco al no tener contestación ni reacción por parte de Shura.

Bon, Shima y Konekomaru se prepararon y Bon maldijo la llegada de Yukio ya que no le había dado tiempo de darle una pequeña lección a Shima y a Konekomaru y estos habían escapado hacia sus habitaciones.

Ellos bajaron y más tarde Izumo también, asique Rin se asomó hacia afuera ya listo, parecía que no quedaba nadie, asique le dio una palmada en el hombro a Shiemi y salió escaleras abajo, Shiemi salió de esa habitación yéndose a la suya y preparándose rápidamente, cosa que logró y llegó rápidamente abajo.

Cuando bajó Yukio frunció el ceño y se fue escaleras arriba bajo la atenta y confundida mirada de todos.

-¡Oye Shura! –gritó Yukio tocando la puerta de la habitación de Shura, quien abrió un ojo para volver a cerrarlo con dolor.

-¡Ya voy, vayan yendo –dijo Shura cambiándose.

-Bien, date prisa –dijo él volviendo a irse para volver a bajar las escaleras.

-Tonto –suspiraba Shura mientras abría la puerta y se iba escaleras abajo.

Cuando llegó abajo vio que ya se habían ido, asique se fue hacia la playa y todos estaban delante de los vestuarios, asique se acercó sintiendo la mirada de Yukio que hizo que se tensara un poco, su mirada era fija y se sentía como si perforara.

-Al fin –susurró Yukio cuando Shura estaba a su lado y todos los demás dentro de los vestuarios.

-Cállate cuatro ojos –dijo Shura antes de meterse ella también en los vestuarios.

Los primeros en salir fueron Bon e Izumo, quienes cruzaron miradas y miraron al suelo rápidamente al recordar sus sueños, los siguientes fueron Shima y Konekomaru charlando y mirando que Bon no hiciera nada amenazante, ya que si lo hacía tenían que estar preparados para salir corriendo.

Luego salieron Rin y Shiemi quienes se sonrojaron al instante y luego salió Shura preocupando un poco más a Yukio al ver que no estaba en muy buen estado, y que sus mejillas estaban bastante rojas, al igual que su frente.

-Bien, vámonos –dijo Yukio y todos asintieron empezando a caminar hacia la playa, cosa que estaba más calmada y sin ninguna nube negra a la vista.

-Oye Shura, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Yukio y ella asintió confusa, mientras que en realidad luchaba por caminar normal ya que le dolían las piernas y la cabeza.

-Claro que si cuatro ojos –le dijo Shura pegándole suavemente en la cabeza.

-Bien… -susurró él un poco desconfiado y mirándola de reojo, mientras que Bon, Shima y Konekomaru charlaban de cosas normales Bon buscaba la mejor manera de matarlos dolorosamente, aunque sea hacerlos sufrir como es debido. Mientras que Shiemi, Rin y Kamiki iban separados de todos mientras que caminaban hacia delante en silencio y sonrojados.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

-¡Shura!

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Da igual eso, primero hay que llevarla a su habitación.

-¿Por qué no me lo habrá dicho?


	12. ¿Tengo que confesar? Parte 1

**Siento que sea tan corto, pero así actualizo antes, espero que les guste.**

En el próximo capítulo:

-¿Me amas?

-¿Eh? Pensaba que te referías a cómo salir de aquí.

-Claro, a eso me refería, era una broma...

-Por cierto Rin, perdón…

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo de anoche, no debí haber pedido eso.

-Como quieras…

* * *

-Oye Shura, ¿estás bien?

-Claro que si cuatro ojos.

-Bien…

**Cap. 12: ¿Tengo que confesar? Parte 1**

Todos fueron hacia la playa, Rin, Shiemi y Kamiki por su lado y sonrojados completamente, mientras que Bon, Shima y Konekomaru iban charlando (aunque Shima y Konekomaru iban atentos a cada paso de Bon para poder salir corriendo varios metros lejos de él). Luego iban Shura y Yukio caminando normalmente sin hablarse, pero Yukio iba mirando disimuladamente a Shura que se veía demasiado rara, mientras que Shura iba tranquila con un dolor de cabeza bastante fuerte y un poco mareada.

Cuando llegaron cerca del agua se pusieron el protector solar y se unieron en grupos, las chicas se fueron a un lugar de la playa a hablar mientras que los chicos (raro, pero incluyendo a Yukio) en otro.

Con las chicas: Shiemi y Shura hablaban emocionadas de una cosa, mientras Izumo decía que les prestaba atención pero miraba al mar pensando.

-Oye Shura, ¿estás enamorada? –le preguntó Shiemi a Shura sonrojada, haciendo que Shura se sonrojara aún más de lo que estaba por el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Pero qué dices…? Eso es imposible, y aunque lo estuviera… no creo que me corresponda –respondió ella mirando también al mar, hasta que cayó en algo importante, había descuidado la vista de la relación de Rin con Shiemi, si era una especie de competición tenía que saber los movimientos de su oponente.

-Oye Shiemi, ¿no será que te gusta alguien, quizás Rin? -le preguntó Shura pícaramente haciendo sonrojar rápidamente a Shiemi quien desvió la mirada nerviosa.

-Y-Yo… puede… si, lo estoy –acabó rindiéndose Shiemi y Shura sonrió satisfecha mientras Izumo la miraba impresionada.

-¿Y se lo has dicho? –preguntó Kamiki quien se unió a la conversación.

-No… -respondió ella pensativa, todavía no se lo había dicho realmente.

-¿Y se lo has demostrado, como con un beso? –le preguntó Shura dándole un codazo suave haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo un poco más que antes al recordar el beso antes de llegar allí y los dos de la anterior noche.

-¡No! –gritó Shiemi avergonzada y moviendo los brazos como loca sorprendiendo a las chicas y a Rin, quien estaba distraído y cada 5 minutos miraba a las chicas viendo a Shiemi, que se reía y hacía comentarios que él casi escuchaba por estar bastante lejos, aunque podía escuchar algunas palabras gracias a sus oídos de demonio, pero era bastante difícil con Shima hablando y hablando alto de todo lo que se le viniera a la cabeza y que tuviera que ver con chicas y la playa, incluyendo los bañadores.

-¿Qué le habrán preguntado? –pensó Rin y cuando Shiemi le miró y sus miradas se cruzaron se dio la vuelta de inmediato sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Nii-San? –le preguntó Yukio al verlo prácticamente hecho una bolita, ya que había escondido su cara entre sus piernas agarrándolas con los brazos.

-Nada –dijo Rin casi en un susurro desconcertando un poco a Yukio.

-¿Entonces por qué te pusiste nerviosa? –le preguntaron Shura y Kamiki acercándose mucho a ella y dándole codazos.

-Es que… -cuando miró a Rin pensó que lo mejor sería contarle algo, un quesea un pequeño detalle a ellas.

-¿Es que qué?

-Si… nos besamos una vez –acabó diciendo Shiemi y Kamiki abrió la boca asombrada pues pensaba que Shiemi nunca daría el primer paso antes de ella, pero Shura levantó una ceja.

-¿Eso significa que…Rin no ha hecho ningún paso más con ella? No, estoy segura de que algo más habrá –pensó Shura.

-¿Estás segura Shiemi, no habrá nada más? Rin se veía algo tenso contigo esta mañana, como si estuviera demasiado avergonzado porque hubiese hecho algo que quizás no debía –le dijo pícaramente haciéndola sonrojar.

-¡Que no! –gritó en bajo Shiemi mirando a Rin quien se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo haciendo que de nuevo sus miradas se cruzaran, pero esta vez se quedaron mirando fijamente como buscando algo en la profunda mirada del otro, los chicos y las chicas se dieron cuenta y los miraron a los dos, los dos estaban sonrojados y por alguna razón no despegaban la mirada del otro ni un segundo y sin parpadear, Yukio y Shura sonreían mientras que los demás veían asombrados la escena.

**Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me decepcionó un poco el manga, Shiemi rechazó a Rin, aunque Yukio la rechazó a ella para ir al baile, pero ahora ninguno tiene pareja y el baile es dentro de poco y hay que esperar hasta por lo menos Agosto para el siguiente cap, me muero... el que lee el manga lo entenderá, gracias a todos por sus Reviews, sigan mandando, si no me deprimo y no me vienen ideas, es realmente en**


	13. ¿Tengo que confesar? Parte 2

**Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que tengo muchos problemas fuera de la Internet y fuera del FanFiction, lo siento mucho, este cap lo hice corto porque el siguiente es el último, quizás, si hay muchos Reviews en el siguiente y en todo el fic hago un cap extra, como un Ova practicamente, aquí tienen el cap:**

* * *

En la anterior parte del fic:

-¿Estás segura Shiemi, no habrá nada más? Rin se veía algo tenso contigo esta mañana, como si estuviera demasiado avergonzado porque hubiese hecho algo que quizás no debía –le dijo pícaramente haciéndola sonrojar.

-¡Que no! –gritó en bajo Shiemi mirando a Rin quien se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo haciendo que de nuevo sus miradas se cruzaran, pero esta vez se quedaron mirando fijamente como buscando algo en la profunda mirada del otro, los chicos y las chicas se dieron cuenta y los miraron a los dos, los dos estaban sonrojados y por alguna razón no despegaban la mirada del otro ni un segundo y sin parpadear, Yukio y Shura sonreían mientras que los demás veían asombrados la escena.

**Cap. 12: ¿Tengo que confesar? Parte 2**

Todos fueron hacia la playa, Rin, Shiemi y Kamiki por su lado y sonrojados completamente, mientras que Bon, Shima y Konekomaru iban charlando (aunque Shima y Konekomaru iban atentos a cada paso de Bon para poder salir corriendo varios metros lejos de él). Luego iban Shura y Yukio caminando normalmente sin hablarse, pero Yukio iba mirando disimuladamente a Shura que se veía demasiado rara, mientras que Shura iba tranquila con un dolor de cabeza bastante fuerte y un poco mareada.

Cuando llegaron cerca del agua se pusieron el protector solar y se unieron en grupos, las chicas se fueron a un lugar de la playa a hablar mientras que los chicos (raro, pero incluyendo a Yukio) en otro.

Con los chicos: Shima empezó a hablar de los bañadores y "su esplendor" cuando lo llevaba alguna mujer como Shiemi e Izumo, Konekomaru suspiraba de cansancio y Bon miraba al agua aburrido de la charla, mientras que Yukio estaba con la mirada fija delante de él en la arena en ningún punto realmente concreto preocupado por Shura, hasta que cambiaron de tema y empezaron a hablar todos juntos menos Rin, quién miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás mirando disimuladamente a Shiemi que charlaba con Shura y Kamiki.

-Oye Rin, ¿estás enamorado? –preguntó Konekomaru y Rin, que estaba distraído se giró mirando acusatoriamente a Konekomaru asustándolo un poco.

-¿Es tan mala la pregunta? –preguntó Bon indiferente y Rin tragó saliva.

-¡Pues sí! –dijo en voz baja mirando avergonzado y sonrojado el mar. Unos segundos más tarde los demás empezaron a hablar de qué tipo de exorcistas querían ser de mayores y varias trivialidades más, asique Rin dejó de prestar atención otra vez.

-¡No! –oyó de Shiemi y la miró sorprendido, ¿qué le habrían preguntado para gritar tal respuesta? La miró fijamente imaginando que le habrían preguntado hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron dando un sonrojo en los dos, Rin se dio la vuelta de inmediato sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Nii-San? –le preguntó Yukio al verlo prácticamente hecho una bolita, ya que había escondido su cara entre sus piernas agarrándolas con los brazos.

-Nada –dijo Rin casi en un susurro desconcertando un poco a Yukio.

Yukio seguí hablando con Bon mientras que Konekomaru hablaba con Shima. Pero dentro de un rato…:

-¡Que no! –gritó en bajo Shiemi mirando a Rin quien se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo haciendo que de nuevo sus miradas se cruzaran, pero esta vez se quedaron mirando fijamente como buscando algo en la profunda mirada del otro, los chicos y las chicas se dieron cuenta y los miraron a los dos, los dos estaban sonrojados y por alguna razón no despegaban la mirada del otro ni un segundo y sin parpadear, Yukio y Shura sonreían mientras que los demás veían asombrados la escena.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo:**

-No es que no te quiera Izumo, de verdad me preocupo por ti…

-Bon… gracias por eso…

-¿Eh?

-Y entonces creo que no te molestará esto…

* * *

-Shura, tienes fiebre…

-Cuatro ojos, la fiebre se me pasó hace días…

-¿Entonces por qué tus mejillas están sonrojadas?

-¿No se te ocurre por qué estoy sonrojada, cuando estoy con alguien a solas en un ambiente romántico?

-¿Shura?

* * *

-Rin… ¿estás bien?

-Sí, solo me di con eso, no te preocupes, por cierto Shiemi… ¿consideraste lo que te dije?

-Sí, acepto… acepto ser tu novia.

-¡Bien!

-Jeje…


	14. ¿Final Feliz?

**Hola, siento haber tardado tanto, aquí está el cap, luego tengo una mala noticia para los fans de mi otro fic de Ao No Exorcist:**

En el anterior capítulo:

Shiemi miró a Rin quien se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo haciendo que de nuevo sus miradas se cruzaran, pero esta vez se quedaron mirando fijamente como buscando algo en la profunda mirada del otro, los chicos y las chicas se dieron cuenta y los miraron a los dos, los dos estaban sonrojados y por alguna razón no despegaban la mirada del otro ni un segundo y sin parpadear, Yukio y Shura sonreían mientras que los demás veían asombrados la escena.

Capítulo 14 (Final): ¿Final Feliz?

Rin y Shiemi no dejaban de mirarse un poco con mirada cómplice, querían contarle cosas a sus amigos, pero no estaban en una relación que estuviera confirmada y les daba la típica vergüenza que le da a todo el mundo.

Hasta que los dos rompieron el silencio suspirando a la misma vez, con la mirada le intentaban dar señales al otro para ver si podía contar algo, pero aunque entendieran que los dos tenían esas intenciones, la vergüenza era mayor esta vez.

Rin se levantó, fue hasta Shiemi y miró hacia atrás, donde estaban los chicos y unos pasos atrás de él, las chicas.

-¿De verdad quieren saberlo? –preguntó Rin sonrojado hasta las orejas haciendo que Shiemi se desconcertara un poco.

Ante la pregunta todos asintieron, asique como Shiemi estaba sentada en la arena, Rin se sentó de cuclillas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios haciendo sonrojar a todos, pero más a Shiemi, quien se lo esperaba un poco, pero no esperó que fuera a hacerlo, unos 2 segundos después Rin se separó, cogió de la mano a Shiemi levantándola y levantándose él y se la llevó hacia la otra parte de la playa.

-Quien dijera que ellos tuvieran esa relación –soltó Bon cuando ellos estaban como 2 kilómetros alejados de todos ellos.

-No la tienen, por ahora ni es oficial ni nada parecido –dijo Shura mientras se sentaba disimuladamente en la arena y se sujetaba con delicadeza la frente, le dolía mucho.

-Shura, ¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó Yukio con voz brusca sentándose enfrente de ella, le quitó la mano viendo su mueca de dolor y le tocó la frente -. Estás ardiendo, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó enfadado sorprendiendo bastante a Shura.

-No me sentía mal para nada –respondió ella mientras miraba como Shima y Konekomaru corrían para que Bon e Izumo no los pillaran por la playa y como Rin y Shiemi estaban sentados en la orilla del mar hablando.

-Mientes, has estado muy rara hoy como si algo en tu cuerpo te molestara, asique ahora mismo te vas a tu habitación a acostarte en tu cama y a reposar, aunque primero es mejor darse un baño de agua fría, ve anda y como vuelvas sin que estés mejor se lo comunicaré a Mephisto y volverás a casa a aburrirte de lo lindo –la seriedad y la obediencia se hicieron presentes en Shura, que se había sorprendido de lo mucho que estaba preocupado él por su seguridad, asique asintió y se levantó.

-Bien, vendré en un par de horas a ver cómo va todo, lo dejo todo en tus manos, siento haberte preocupado –dijo mientras se iba al hotel.

-Que te mejores –le dijo Yukio y ella se fue acelerando el paso.

Ya había pasado 1 semana desde ese momento, todo había vuelto a la normalidad y Rin y Shiemi estaba medio-distanciados, no se veían porque no sabían que decirse, asique cada uno se iba por su lado, Izumo y Bon estaban prácticamente igual, por lo del sueño estaban distantes ya que se sentían raros al estar con el otro y Shura llevaba todo ese tiempo dentro del hotel haciendo todo lo que le mandara Yukio y ya estaba perfectamente.

Ahora Shima y Konekomaru volvieron a la academia porque decidieron prepararse para un examen que llevaban pendiente antes de que empezara el nuevo curso, mientras que ahora estaban en la playa por la tarde casi noche, bueno, todos menos Shura, ya que se quedó a reposar un poco más.

-Oye Yukio, ¿te parece que Shura está mejor? –le preguntó Rin y Yukio se encogió de hombros mirando el mar.

-Deberías ir a ver, por la mañana se la veía muy bien, pero como le reñiste de la manera en la que lo hiciste tendrá un poco de miedo de desobedecerte –reflexionó Bon.

-Bien, volveré en unos minutos, cuiden de las chicas –dijo Yukio dándose la vuelta y yéndose hacia el Hotel.

-Oye Rin, si quieres tanto a Shiemi como parece, ¿por qué te alejaste tanto de ella?

-Yo… le hice una pregunta… y se fue corriendo, asique… quizás quiere más tiempo… pero… no sé qué hacer –dijo Rin con una sonrisa cargada de dolor.

-Ya veo… en todo caso, suerte –le dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Gracias, ¿crees que es hora de volver al hotel? Ya está oscureciendo.

-Sí, aunque si quieres adelántate con Shiemi, yo quiero decirle una cosa a Izumo y enseguida estamos ahí.

-Claro, suerte con tu chica –después de ese comentario Bon se quedó en blanco y Rin aprovechó para levantarse y salir corriendo tras las chicas antes de que Bon lo machacara.

-¡Shiemi, es hora de volver al hotel! –gritó Rin cuando le quedaban unos metros para llegar hasta donde estaban las chicas quienes lo miraron al instante.

-Kamiki, antes de irnos, ¿podríamos hablar? –le preguntó Bon a Izumo cuando Rin y Shiemi fueron adelantándose, pero se pararon delante de la puerta del hotel y Rin la llevó atrás del hotel para hablar en privado.

-Dime, ¿qué quieres? –le preguntó Izumo cuando Bon la llevó más hacia la orilla del mar a hablar donde ya se había hecho de noche y la luna iluminaba el agua en tono misterioso y un tanto romántico.

-Mira Kamiki, siento haberme distanciado de ti, si eso es lo que te molesta…

-Yo…

-No es que no te quiera Izumo, de verdad me preocupo por ti… -dijo Bon mirando hacia otro lado.

-Bon… gracias por eso…

-¿Eh? –preguntó cuándo Izumo lo agarró de la camiseta sentándolo en el suelo y sentándose ella también

-Y entonces creo que no te molestará esto… -dijo antes de apoyarse en las manos de Bon y besarle, cosa que él correspondió.

En el Hotel:

Yukio subía por el ascensor pensando que le diría a Shura, cuando abrió fue hasta la habitación de Shura y tocó.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Shura desde adentro.

-Yukio –respondió él y la puerta se abrió, Yukio entró y Shura estaba sentada sobre su cama, mientras que Yukio cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estás mejor? –le preguntó y ella asintió sonriendo sonrojada, cosa que se veía por una pequeña lámpara que estaba delante suya.

-Shura, ¿tienes fiebre…?

-Cuatro ojos, la fiebre se me pasó hace días…

-¿Entonces por qué tus mejillas están sonrojadas?

-¿No se te ocurre por qué estoy sonrojada, cuando estoy con alguien a solas en un ambiente romántico? –preguntó ella sonriendo pícaramente y acercándose a él.

-¿Shura? –al decir eso él también se sonrojó al recordar su sueño y al ver a Shura a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Eres un miedica… se lo que hizo Mephisto, sé que tú también lo sabes y se lo que hiciste, no está bien abusar de los labios de una chica, ¿no te parece? –ella se detuvo justo a un centímetro de sus labios, pero se quedó así esperando la respuesta de Yukio.

-Shura… era un sueño… ese no era mi cuerpo ni mi mente –decía el nervioso por unas de las primeras veces en su vida.

-No me mientas, a mí por lo menos no –dijo ella besándolo a lo que el después de unos segundos correspondió.

Mientras que detrás del Hotel en la playa:

-Rin… ¿estás bien? –le preguntó ella ya que la llevó en silencio hasta allí y estaba demasiado callado para su personalidad.

-Sí, no te preocupes, por cierto Shiemi… ¿consideraste lo que te dije? –preguntó sonrojado, mientras que Shiemi también se sonrojaba.

-Sí, acepto… acepto ser tu novia –dijo después de unos 10 minutos en los que Rin por casi pierde la paciencia, hasta que el saltó de la alegría.

-¡Bien! –gritó a los cuatro vientos, le daba igual que alguien le viera.

-Jeje… -se rió débilmente Shiemi antes de lo que acababa de pasar, que Rin la brazó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente sorprendiendo a Shiemi, pero quien correspondió.

Cuando se separaron juntaron sus frentes sonriendo.

-Gracias Shiemi –susurró él después de un rato.

-Gracias a ti –después de eso se acurrucó en el pecho de Rin.

-Oye Shiemi, si nos quedamos un poco más afuera nos vamos a resfriar, ¿entramos? –le dijo Rin a Shiemi y ella asintió.

-Pero antes… -susurró ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Rin y se iba corriendo hacia el Hotel seguido por él.

**Aquí termina el fic, Fin, espero que les haya gustado, en cuanto a mi otro fic, decidí borrarlo, ya que se me acabó totalmente la inspiración y se me fueron las personalidades de los personajes, como notarían seguramente en este cap, lo siento mucho, si alguna vez me vuelve la inspiración y el tiempo suficiente para seguirlo hasta acabarlo, lo vuelvo a subir todo, lo siento mucho, me despido.**


End file.
